Scolding gone wrong
by otakufan375
Summary: Umi ends up hurting Honaka's feelings with one of her scoldings
1. Hurt feelings

Otonokizaka High School is an all-girls school that was on the verge closing down due to the student population decreasing. However the school was saved thanks to a group of 9 students who came together and formed an idol group call µ's. Honoka Kousaka is one of the members of µ's and works as the group's leader.

Honoka has ginger brown hair tied with a side ponytail and has bright blue eyes. Honoka is best known for bright and cheerful personality. She is always smiling and always tries to look on the positive side of things even when the situation looks grim. She was chosen to be the student council president by Eli Ayase. Honoka has two childhood friends who also happen to be members of the student council.

First there Umi Sonoda, who was chosen to be the student council vice president by Nozomi Toujou. Umi has long black hair that goes down to her back and she also has golden brown eyes. Umi may come off as harsh and strict because she takes everything very seriously, she's especially harsh on Honoka since she's not as serious about her studies as she should be. But Umi can be very nice once you get know her. Umi was a member of the archery club before becoming vice president of the student council. She was also in the kendo club together with Honoka and according to her, Honoka was good enough in kendo to win a tournament. Umi is also a member of µ's who works as the group's physical trainer.

Then there was Kotori Minami, who was the student council secretary. Kotori has dark brownish gray hair tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon at the top and also has dark golden eyes. Unlike Umi, who is harsh on Honoka, Kotori spoils Honoka by defending her against Umi's scolding. Kotori is kind, sweet and caring which makes her lovable by everyone. Also Kotori's mother also happens to be the principle of Otonokizaka. Kotori is also a member of µ's and she works at the group's fashion designer.

Honoka woke up late as usual and was getting ready for school as fast as she could so that she could make it to school on time. Honoka already knew that she was going to receive a tongue lashing from Umi, which made her feel uneasy. But she relaxed when she knew that Kotori would back her up as usual. Honoka was running down the path towards school and then she saw both Kotori and Umi up ahead. She shouted at them to get their attention.

"Kotori! Umi!" Honoka yelled cheerfully

Both girls turned around and saw that it was Honoka who was yelling at them. Kotori gave her bright smile while Umi was just glaring at her.

"Good morning Kotori, good morning Umi" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Good morning Honoka" Kotori said

"Good morning Honoka" Umi said

Honoka noticed the glare that Umi was giving her and knew that she was going to get scolding. Honoka was mentally preparing herself for the lecture that was going to get.

"Honoka your cutting close again today, when will you learn to be serious for once?" Umi said

"I'm sorry Umi, I promise I'll try to do better next" Honoka said

"That's what you said last time and you found yourself almost late again today" Umi said

I really mean it this time I'm going try my best next time I swear" Honoka said

"That's what you always say but you end up being late almost every time" Umi said

"Umi lets just forget about it. The important thing is that Honoka made it all time and that's all that matters.

"Your too soft on her Kotori, she needs learn discipline so she can perform better." Umi said

The conversation went on until it was time for class. Class was over and it was time for lunch. All the members of µ's had lunch on the roof.

Maki Nishikino is a member of µ's and works as the group's composer and vocal couch. Maki has red hair that slightly passes her shoulders and she also has purple eyes. Maki has hard being honest with her feelings which makes her tsundere. She can also be very stubborn. Despite all of that, Maki can be nice once get know her and she can open up more if you have a close bond with her.

Rin Hoshizora is another member of µ's and works as the group's second leader. Rin has short orange hair and dark yellow eyes. Rin's personality is similar to Honoka's. Rin is also a bit of tomboy and enjoys participating in sports.

Eli Ayase is another member of µ's and works as the group's choreographer. Eli has long blonde hair that's tied in a high ponytail. Eli used to be the student council president, but then she chose Honoka to be the next school council president. Eli is considered to be a role model student and because of that she can come off as cold and strict. But once you have a close bond with her you will discover that she is very nice and has a more playful side.

Nozomi Toujou is another member of µ's and she works as the group's adviser. Nozomi has black hair that's tied in low pigtails and she also has blue eyes. Nozomi used to student council vice president before Umi was chosen as her successor. Nozomi loves to help people and her way of doing this is by reading tarot cards. She can also come off as a pervert since her way of punishment is rubbing other girl's breasts.

Hanayo Koizumi is another member of µ's works as the group's caretaker. Hanayo has short brown hair and purple eyes. Hanayo is very shy and reserved. The only time her personality changes is when she's talking about idols. When it comes to idols personality changes from shy to enthusiastic.

Nico Yazawa is the last member of µ's and works as the group's fashion designer along with Kotori. Nico has black hair that's tied in twin tails and she has red eyes. Nico can have an abrasive but when she takes on her idol personality she is happy go lucky. Nico's catchphrase is Nico Nico Nii. Nico started an idol group during her first year at Otonokizaka but the members that she recruited soon left because they couldn't keep up with her.

"Honoka, how are doing as the school council president" Eli asked

"It's been tough and it certainly isn't easy. How did manage to handle all that work?" Honoka replied

"Well it takes a lot of patience and responsibility to get through the pressure. I was able to get through because I had patience and a sense of responsibility." Eli responded

"But why me? Why did you choose to be the student council president? I don't have any of those things, so why?" Honoka asked

" _She's got that right. Eli should have_ _chosen to be the student council president instead of Honoka I would have done much better job than her. Unlike Honoka I'm hard worker."_ Umi thought

"The student council president's job is to solve issues and help out students in any way she can. I know you love to help people so that's one reasons I chose you my successor." Eli said

"One of the reasons? So what was the other reason that you chose me?" Honoka asked

"Your desire to save the school was stronger than my desire. Any idea that I came up with was rejected by the chairwoman and because all my ideas were rejected I gave up on trying to save the school but you didn't. That's the other reason why I chose you as my successor." Eli said

"Not only that but you brought our idol group together and we managed to save the school thanks to you unlike the idol group that I formed when I was only first year." Nico said

"It wasn't just your leadership, it was also your bright personality too" Rin said

"You had a lot of ideas too that's what helped us the most" Hanayo said

"You also inspired us to have while doing of our idol activities." Maki said

"You also make things a lot more interesting and fun when you're around" Nozomi said

"It's because of you that we all became friends" Kotori said

"I'll admit that you did a good job" Umi said

"Everyone thank you" Honoka said

Hearing everyone praising for all the effort she put into saving the school made her really happy. She just wants to jump for joy right now but decided to hold herself back.

"All you did your parts well too if it wasn't for any of you it wouldn't have been possible" Honoka said

Everyone just smiled at in response, because no more words were necessary. Soon lunch was over and everyone went back to class. As soon as class was over Honoka, Umi, and Kotori went to the student council room to do some work. Umi was doing her own work while Kotori was Honoka with her work. Which annoyed Umi because she kept telling Kotori to let Honoka handle by herself. But as usual Kotori wouldn't listen to her.

" _Honoka doesn't even deserve to the leader of µ's. I should be the one in charge not her"_ Umi thought

Honoka was complaining that there was too much work and Kotori was telling her that complaining about won't get it done any faster. Honoka sighed and just continued with Kotori helping her all the way through.

As soon as they got their council work done for the day, Honoka, Umi, and Kotori met up with the rest of the girls for idol practice.

"Alright everyone let's take break" Honoka announced to everyone."

Everyone except Umi agreed and everyone went off for some beverages

Just as Honoka was about to do the same thing, Umi stopped her.

"Hold it Honoka" Umi said

"Hmm? What is it Umi? Honoka asked

"Stay here and practice more" Umi said

"What?! But everyone else left for their break!" Honoka complained

"Look, if I'm going to make you work hard I might as well make hard in idol practice" Umi said

"But Umi!" Honoka whined

"No whining! I'm going to make sure that you don't slack off anymore" Umi said

"Fine" Honoka said

The break lasted for 30 minutes with everyone else except Honoka who was being over worked by Umi. Honoka was exhausted and sank down on the floor to catch her breath but Umi was having none of that.

"Get up!" Umi commanded

"Umi please! I'm really tired I need a break!" Honoka pleaded

"Slackers don't get breaks now stand up so we can continue" Umi said

Kotori was the first to return and what she saw was horrifying. Honoka was on the ground panting, trying to catch her breath. She saw Honoka go through some more physical activities. Honoka collapsed again, it looked like Honoka was about pass out from exhaustion. Kotori saw that Umi was yelling at her to get up so they could continue. Kotori realized that Umi was forcing Honoka to practice even during break.

"Umi Please! I'm too tired I can barely move!" Honoka pleaded

"Get up right now! We're not done!" Umi yelled

"Do I least get to take a break when everyone else gets back?" Honoka asked

"No! You'll be practicing with the rest of us!" Umi yelled

Kotori has had enough. Umi has no right to treat Honoka that way. Kotori dashed towards Umi to give her a piece of her mind.

"Umi! That's enough! Kotori shouted

Umi turned and saw that it was Kotori.

"Stay out of this Kotori! This is between me and Honoka" Umi said

"No! I will not stay out this! Can't you see that Honoka is exhausted she needs rest" Kotori yelled

"If I let her rest she'll just slack off again I'm going to work to the very bone" Umi said

"Were you forcing to continue practicing during break time? That isn't fair to Honoka!" Kotori yelled

"I don't care if it isn't fair to her she needs to learn that she won't get her way by whining and complaining and being a slacker!" Umi yelled

"If you keep doing this she'll get sick!" Kotori yelled

"If getting sick teaches her a lesson then so be it!" Umi yelled

Honoka was shocked by what she just heard Umi said. She knew was strict but what she was doing was going way too far. Soon enough the others came back and heard the argument that Kotori and Umi were having. Eli stepped and asked for an explanation. Kotori told her what was going on. Eli frowned and glared at Umi.

"Umi, making Honoka practice while everyone else takes a break is very cruel. You're being fair Honoka. You were also planning to make her continue practice even when our break would end. Umi, what you're doing isn't right." Eli scolded

"Umi, even idols like me needs to take a break sometimes" Nico said

"If you keep forcing her to do this she'll get sick" Maki said

Everyone was scolding Umi for the treatment she's been giving Honoka. Umi was shocked that everybody siding with Honoka instead her especially Eli. Facing the fact that everyone was siding with Honoka instead of her made Umi even angrier.

"Umi, I promise to work hard I just need to take break and then as soon as feel rested enough I'll get right back into it." Honoka said

Umi finally snapped lashed out all her anger on Honoka.

"SHUT UP!" Umi shouted

Umi's yelling startled Honoka. Umi has yelled at her before but this feels different.

"YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT WITHOUT WORKING FOR IT! YOU DON'T EVEN DO THAT WELL IN SCHOOL, YOUR GRADES SUCK! YOUR AIRHEADED, NAÏVE AND STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE ELI CHOSE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TO BECOME THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! I SHOULD BE THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! NOT YOU! I SHOULD BE THE LEADER OF U'S NOT YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING THAT YOU GOT! Umi shouted

Honoka was shocked beyond belief. She never thought Umi would think of her like this. Honoka stepped forward until she was directly in front Umi.

"Umi, you didn't mean any of that right? It's just cruel joke right?" Honoka asked

In her anger Umi did the unthinkable. She slapped Honoka right across the face. The slap was strong enough to knock Honoka to the ground. Honoka was in shock and looked up Umi who was glaring down at her.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU CAUSE ME SO MUCH TROUBLE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BECAME FRIENDS WITH YOU! HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE ME BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! THERE ARE TIMES WHERE I WISH WE NEVER BECAME FRIENDS! IN FACT I'M GONNA DO THAT RIGHT NOW! HONOKA YOU AND I ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS! I HATE YOU HONOKA! Umi Shouted

"UMI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kotori yelled

Honoka's eyes widened in shock. Umi actually hated her and not only that but Umi hated being her friend. Honoka's heart shattered. Honoka's eyes had tears in them and soon the tears were running down her face. Honoka let out a big sob and soon ran off crying leaving everyone else behind.

Kotori saw Honoka run out the door. She knew that Umi had just hurt her feeling. Kotori wanted to yell out her anger at Umi for hurting Honoka but she knew that finding Honoka was more important. Before Kotori left to chase after Honoka she gave Umi one last glare and told her something that shook Umi up.

"I hope you're happy about hurting Honoka's feelings like that Umi. I know I'm not." Kotori said

After giving telling Umi that Kotori ran off to find Honoka and give her some comfort.

The other girls were speechless at what they just witnessed. They would never think that Umi would go that far. Everyone decided to go help Kotori find Honoka, but each member gave Umi a piece of their mind before they left.

"Umi, you went too far. Now you went hurt Honoka's feelings. I hope you're proud" Eli said

"Being in an idol group means getting along with each other. I was given a second chance. But if we break because of you, I'll never forgive you" Nico said

"There are somethings that we don't agree on, but taking your anger out on someone else is not how you should deal with it" Hanayo said

"I thought you were harsh on her because you were worried about her. Maybe I was wrong" Maki said

"Honoka didn't do anything wrong. There was no need for you to lash out at her in the way you did" Nozomi said

"You said a lot hurtful things to her. You're a bully" Ren said

As soon as everyone left Umi was left alone on the roof in shock.

"Why did I say all things awful things to her?" Umi asked herself


	2. Comfort

Honoka was currently running down the hallway in tears after hearing all the things that Umi said she couldn't even face the others because of what had been said. Honaka heard footsteps behind her she didn't want to see who it was but curiosity got the better of her. She turned around and saw that Kotori was chasing her.

"Honoka please wait!" Kotori shouted

But Honoka didn't stop, she didn't want to stop. She couldn't face any of her friends after all the hurtful things that Umi said.

"Honoka! Please stop!" Kotori said once more

Honoka considered stopping for Kotori, since Kotori always supported and defended her against Umi's tongue lashings. Honoka ran into the girl's bathroom, ran into a stall and locked it so no one could get in. she heard footsteps and she knew without a doubt that it was Kotori. Kotori saw some feet in one of the stalls and knew that Honoka was in the one that was occupied. She didn't even try to open the stall soor because she knew that Honoka had lock it.

"Honoka please come out I just want to talk" Kotori said gently

"Leave me alone Kotori! I don't want to see anyone right now!" Honoka said

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself, you need someone to be with you right now and I'm gonna stay here with you whether you like it or not" Kotori said

Both girls remained silent for a while. Kotori decided to speak up about what had happened earlier.

"What Umi said wasn't right at all. I swear Honoka none of us think you're like that" Kotori said

"Umi's right. I'm not a hard worker and I'm not smart ether. I'm always causing trouble for everyone around me. I don't understand how any of you were able put up with me" Honoka said miserably

"Honoka please don't put yourself down like that. Only a small percentage of what Umi said was true. But the other things that she said were wrong. Honoka, everyone loves you. It doesn't matter whether you're a hard worker or not, People love you for who you are" Kotori explained

Honoka stayed silent and quietly listened to what Kotori was saying.

"You were always happy, always smiling, always positive, and always cheerful. We love you for who you are. You wanted to save the school after you heard that it was going to close. You tried to do everything you could to save it. You were made student council president because of your determination to help others. Eli saw a bright light in you believed that you could bring a bright future for everyone in the school. You even stopped from moving away to a different country to study more about fashion. I knew that if I moved out of Japan I would be very sad. I'm glad that I stayed because I love being in an idol group with all of you. Honoka, you were my very first friend and I loved every moment I spent with you. It was so much fun playing with and being with you, I enjoyed every moment of it. It became even more when we met Umi. Everything became even more fun when we formed an idol group with everyone. You do work hard Honoka, you work hard on things that really motivate you, like our idol group for example. All of our success was thanks to you Honoka" Kotori said

Honoka was still silent. She decided to come out of the stall and confront Kotori face to face. Kotori heard stall door unlock and saw Honoka come out and stopped in front of front her. Honoka tackled Kotori into a hug and started crying. Honoka was letting out all of the pain that she was feeling after Umi told her all of those hateful things. Kotori was hugging back and rubbed her back softly.

"Don't worry Honoka, I'll always be with you, no matter what. I'll be with you at the very end." Kotori said in a comforting tone

The other girls who joined the chase were at the entrance of the girl's bathroom. All them decided to leave both girls alone.

Kotori called Honoka's family and told them that Honoka would be staying at her house. They didn't have a problem with Honoka staying over at Kotori's house for a while. Kotori spent every minute she had with Honoka and did everything she could to cheer her up. Kotori liked Honoka better when she was always happy. Because when Honoka is happy then everyone else was happy. She was always so happy and energetic. They were currently in the bath together.

"Honoka do you feel any better?" Kotori asked

"I feel a little better. Thanks Kotori" Honoka said

"That's what friends are for" Kotori said

Kotori looked Honoka and saw that she was still upset about what Umi had said at school earlier. Kotori was still mad Umi for hurting Honoka's feelings. Kotori needed to think of something to keep Honoka from thinking about Umi. Kotori got an idea, she could have Honoka work at the maid café with her. Not only would it Honoka busy from her depressing thoughts but it also might bring in more customers. The customers seemed to really like Honoka when she was working as maid there before.

"Honoka, would like to work at the maid café again?" Kotori asked

Honoka looked at Kotori with confused look.

"Work at the maid café? You mean that same one that you work at?" Honoka asked

"Yes that very same café that you worked at before" Kotori said

Honoka looked down, not sure if she should accept or decline.

"Honoka, I'm offering this to you because you need something to distract you from thinking about Umi. I thought that working at café would help you take your mind off of Umi. Plus, the customers seemed to really like when you were working there before. If people see how cute you are then they'll come to the café just to see you" Kotori said

Honoka looked at Kotori with an upset face

"So you're using me to attract more customers?"

Kotori panicked, her message was became a misunderstanding. Kotori decided to make it clearer so Honoka will understand what her intentions were.

"No, not at all! We get a lot of customers every day. Honoka I'm offering to get you a job so you won't think about what happened with Umi today" Kotori said

Honoka looked less upset, now that she knew what Kotori was trying to do.

"Well I do need a distraction from what happened today" Honoka said

"That's the spirit Honoka!" Kotori said in a cheerful voice

"But what did you mean by attracting more customers if I'm there?" Honoka asked

"The customers seemed to really like you when you were there last time. The customers love to see the maids there. If you were there they would love you immediately. They would come to see you because they think you're cute. I think your cute too Honoka" Kotori said

Honoka blushed when Kotori said that she was cute. Honoka just turned around and started scrubbing herself so that Kotori wouldn't notice that she was blushing. Kotori already saw the blush that appeared on Honoka's face and couldn't help but think that a blushing Honoka was even cuter. Kotori hugged Honoka when her back facing her. Honoka wasn't expecting a surprise hug from Kotori and let high pitched yelp that made her sound even cuter to Kotori. Honoka's blush got even darken.

"K-K-Kotori what are you doing?" Honoka asked in a stuttered voice

Honoka's stuttering voice made Kotori think that Honoka was even cuter than before.

"Honoka was so cute that I couldn't hold back my urge to hug you!"

Honoka's face was even redder when Kotori said that she was cute. Kotori's arms were around Honoka's chest and felt how big her bust was.

"Geez Honoka you bust is almost as big as mine" Kotori commented

Kotori grabbed Honoka's breasts and started to play with them. Honoka made a surprised squeal.

"Your bust feels really nice Honoka" Kotori said

Honoka had an embarrassed look on her face before she replied to Kotori comment.

"Your bust is still bigger than mine Kotori, but let's see how they feel" Honoka said

Honoka broke out of Kotori's grasp, turned around and groped her breasts. Kotori made a surprised squeal when Honoka grabbed them.

"Your bust also feels pretty nice Kotori" Honoka said

After a while they got out bathtub and went into Kotori's room to change into pajamas. Honoka didn't have any pajamas with her so Kotori lent Honoka some of hers.

"Kotori, I've made a decision" Honoka said

Kotori looked at Honoka with a confused look.

"What decision did you make Honoka?" Kotori asked

"I'm going to work at the maid café with you" Honoka said

Kotori gave Honoka a big smile. She was really happy that she would be working with Honoka at the café.

"I'm glad Honoka. I think you'll fit in really well. If you show other people your smile they'll love you instantly" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori. It's thanks to you that I feel a lot better. I think I can give everyone my smile when I start tomorrow" Honoka said

Luckily tomorrow was Saturday, which meant that there was no school. Which meant that they didn't have to worry about running into Umi.

After the conversation that both went to bed. They shared a bed and both girls fell asleep hugging each other.

The next morning, Kotori woke up first and saw Honoka's sleeping face in front of her. Kotori just wanted to let Honoka sleep so she could just look at Honoka's sleeping face but they had work at the café today so Kotori decided to wake up Honoka.

"Honoka, it's time to wake up" Kotori said as she was gently shaking her

"Five more minutes" Honoka muttered in her sleep

Kotori giggled at Honoka's reply, thinking it was cute.

"Honoka it's time to get up. We'll be late" Kotori said

Honoka actually woke up but Kotori knew that Honoka was still half asleep.

"We need to get ready and hurry to the café so we can get to work" Kotori said

Honoka woke up completely after Kotori said that. Honoka and Kotori tried to get ready as fast as they could. After they got ready they rushed downtown to the café. They made it in time and Kotori went to talk with the head that was in charge of the whole café. The head maid approved to Honoka working here because she remembered how cute she looked when she was here last time. Both girls went to the back to change out of there casual outfits and into their maid uniforms. After they were done changing they got to work immediately. Kotori's plan worked because wasn't depressed at all anymore and she was too distracted with her job to think about Umi. Every so often Kotori would glance at Honoka and would think about cute Honoka looked in maid uniform. After work they went to the back to change out their uniforms and back into their casual outfits. Honoka went in front of Kotori and asked her a question.

"Kotori, Did I look cute today" Honoka asked

Honoka was right in front of Kotori's face and Kotori was starting to feel weird. For some reason Kotori's heart was beating faster than usual and she also felt that her face was heating up.

" _What's going on? What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way when Honoka's in front me?"_ Kotori thought

"Kotori? Are you okay?" Honoka asked

"Huh? I'm sorry Honoka I was thinking about something else. I didn't hear you" Kotori said

"I asked you if you thought I looked cute today" Honoka said

"Oh! Yes you did look very cute today, I think everyone liked you" Kotori said

"Really?! I'm glad!" Honoka said cheerfully

Kotori was starting to think that she developed a crush on her childhood friend. But she wasn't completely sure yet so she decided to wait a little longer and spend more time with Honoka until she made her assumptions of having a crush on Honoka.


	3. Another Fight

Honoka ended spending the entire weekend at Kotori's house and she had a lot of fun with Kotori. But now that the weekend was over it was time to go back to school and Honoka was lees then thrilled. Honoka knew that going back to school meant that she would have to face Umi and she wasn't sure if she was ready to confront Umi yet. Kotori noticed that Honoka wasn't even trying to get ready for school.

"Honoka, you need to get ready for school" Kotori said

Honoka didn't even move, she just lied there on the bed refusing to move. This confused Kotori because Honoka was lively and active over the weekend but now she just looked depressed just like she was on the day Umi said all those hurtful things to her.

"Honoka, let's get ready for school" Kotori said

"I'm not going to school" Honoka said

"Why don't you want to go to school?" Kotori asked

"Because I don't want to face Umi" Honoka said

"Honoka you don't have to worry about Umi right now" Kotori said

"It's not just Umi, it's everything that Umi said as well. I'm not sure if I'm a capable leader, what's even worse is that I'm the student council president but I never did anything. I'm just failure at everything I do and I end up dragging other people into to my problems, I'm just big burden to everyone. All this time I've been dragging other people into my plans without hearing their opinion. I'm so selfish. I can't do anything by myself" Honoka said

" _Did Umi's words make her less confident? That must be it" Kotori thought_

"Honoka, I don't think you're a burden at all, in fact having you around makes things more fun. Your ideas are always interesting and fun. You don't drag people along with you, you make people want to follow you and support you. I think that you're very selfless person because when you heard that the school was going to close down you could've just ignored it and continue on with your school life. But you didn't, you wanted to save the school. You brought all of us together and all of us became friends. You're not a failure because you were able to save the school from closing. Please don't think of yourself as someone who can't do anything because there things that you can do, so please have faith in yourself" Kotori said

Honoka looked at her with shocked expression because she never thought that Kotori had this much faith in her. Kotori gave Honoka a smile and then she held out her hand towards Honoka.

"Come on, let's go to school" Kotori said

Honoka smiled back at Kotori and took her hand. Both girls left Kotori's house and were on their way to school. They arrived and luckily they didn't run into Umi yet. They went to class and soon it was time for lunch and both girls went to the roof. Since Honoka didn't have a lunch with her Kotori shared some of her lunch with Honoka. Honoka was really happy that Kotori was sharing her lunch with her. Lunch was over so the girls went back to class. School was out and now it was time for both girls to head to the student council. Honoka was still a little discouraged but Kotori was able to give Honoka enough courage to go to the student council and get some work done. They made it to the student council room and they saw that Umi was already there. Umi looked up and saw that it was Honoka and Kotori that entered the room.

"It's about time that you two showed up, are you ready to get to work" Umi said

Honoka was hiding behind Kotori, she was still afraid of Umi right now.

Knowing that Honoka didn't want to speak to Umi right now Kotori decided to speak for her.

"We came as soon as we could" Kotori said

"It doesn't change the fact that you were late" Umi said

"Being late is better than not showing up at all" Kotori said

"Try to make it on time next time" Umi said

The three girls got to work immediately and none of them said a single word to each other. They've been working for at least an hour and Honoka decided to take a little break. She wanted ask Kotori if she wanted to take a break but hesitated because Umi was in the room and Honoka was afraid that she would get another tongue lashing. But Honoka remembered that Kotori wanted her to have faith in herself, so Honoka decided to speak to Kotori no longer caring if Umi was in the room or not.

"Kotori do you want to take a small snack break?" Honoka asked

Kotori turned towards Honoka and smiled.

"Sure, I think we all deserve a break" Kotori said

"We need continue working so sit back down and stop goofing off so we can take this job seriously" Umi said

Honoka decided to speak to Umi since she knew that she couldn't avoid her forever.

"Umi, it'll just be small break" Honoka said

Umi glared at Honoka at gave her a cold hearted reply.

"Work hard on something else besides our idol group. If you're going collapse again then at least collapse doing work for others instead of yourself" Umi said

"UMI! DON'T SAY THAT!" Kotori shouted

But it was too late, the damage had been done. Honoka had heard what Umi just said. She was shaking and had tears running down her face.

"Crying already? If you were raised the way I was then words like this wouldn't have affected you, I guess you were raised by a weak family, I was raised by a strong family. You're weak and I'm strong." Umi said

Kotori had heard enough and slapped Umi straight across the face. Kotori was really angry this time. Honoka couldn't take it anymore and ran out the room in tears. Kotori went after her, completely ignoring Umi. The chase went leaded to the girls' bathroom but Kotori was able to catch Honoka before she could lock the bathroom stall like she did last time. Kotori hugged Honoka so she could comfort her.

"Honoka don't listen to anything that Umi just said, your fine the way you are" Kotori said

Honoka was sobbing into Kotori's chest. Her uniform was wet from Honoka's tears. Seeing Honoka like this really broke her heart. She hated seeing her best friend in pain like this. Umi's jealousy was out of control. If Umi keeps bullying Honoka like this, then Honoka will lose even more confidence in herself. Kotori was afraid that Honoka would lose her ability to smile and laugh and that was something that she didn't want to happen. She wanted Honoka to be happy not sad.

"I really am weak" Honoka said

"No you're not, you're strong" Kotori said

"How do you know?" Honoka asked

"Because you can smile through anything, and that a sign of someone who's very strong. You don't need to be anything like Umi. You just need to be yourself" Kotori said

Honoka was looking at Kotori with teary eyes and Kotori was giving Honoka a smile to tell that everything would be ok.

Honoka soon felt her beat really fast and was looking at Kotori with a blush on her face. Kotori was looking Honoka and realized that Honoka looked very cute right now. Both girls felt their hearts beating twice as fast.

"Kotori, you look prettier than usual right now" Honoka said

"Honoka, you look cuter than usual right now" Kotori said

Both girls realized that they had fallen in love with each other because the fast heart beats that they were experiencing right now was a sign that they had a crush on each other. Both girls were leaning towards each other's faces and soon their lips made contact with each other. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before the finally separated. Both girls felt really happy right now.

"Our first kiss and it feels wonderful don't you think so" Kotori said

"Yes, I do think feels wonderful" Honoka said

The two girls decided to kiss again this time it lasted for at least a minute.

Umi was on her way to the restroom and when she was about to enter she heard some moaning. She looked in and was shocked at what she saw. She saw both Kotori and Honoka making out. Umi was frozen in place. But she soon broke out of her stoned state. She was angry because Honoka was stealing the girl that Umi loved for so long. Umi decided to teach Honoka a lesson. Umi stormed into the bathroom. Both Kotori and Honoka heard her footsteps and saw that Umi was headed straight for them. Honoka was scared because she didn't want Umi to discourage her anymore. Umi soon ran up Honoka and gave her slap across the face which knocked Honoka to the floor.

"UMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kotori yelled

Umi ignored Kotori and focused all of her attention on Honoka.

"Do you like stealing from others?" Umi asked

Honoka was still recovered from the slap that Umi gave her but she still heard what she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Honoka asked

"You get everything you want without putting much effort in them and that really pisses me off" Umi said

"I don't know what you mean!" Honoka said

"I deserve to be with Kotori because I had crush on her for a long time now. But I found you making out with her right here in the bathroom, you just like to steal everything from me don't you?" Umi explained

Kotori was shocked to hear that Umi had crush on her.

"No! I'm not trying to steal anything from you!" Honoka cried

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Umi shouted

"UMI! STOP IT!" Kotori yelled

Kotori got in front of Honoka held her arms wide while she was facing Umi.

"You need to stop bullying Honoka right now! Do you realize that you're making her lose confidence in herself every time you bully her? You need to stop hurting her feelings or else Honoka might never smile or laugh again. A Honoka that doesn't smile or laugh is a miserable Honoka" Kotori said

"She needs to learn that people who work hard deserve more credit!" Umi said

"Honoka may not be the hardest worker but she can really work hard once she sets her mind to it" Kotori said

"She doesn't deserve to be with you, come with me instead" Umi said

"I can't be with someone who's a bully" Kotori said

"Suite yourself" Umi said

Umi left bathroom and left the two girls alone. Kotori turned towards Honoka to see if she was alright. Honoka was looking at the ground. She was shaking and tears were coming out of her eyes. Kotori sat down in front of Honoka and gave her another comforting hug and Honoka cried into Kotori shirt. Kotori decided that she was going to protect her new girlfriend against any type of bullying. Honoka was that her new girlfriend was there to give her comfort when she needed.


	4. The romance begins

Kotori called Honoka's family and told them that Honoka can't return home for some time. They asked what was going on with Honoka and why she couldn't come home. Kotori told them that Honoka was having trouble with a bully at school and that Honoka only trusted her to help out with her problem at the moment. They understood and allowed Honoka stay with Kotori as long she needed. Kotori thanked them for understanding and hung up. Kotori also had something one her mind. Why was Umi acting like this? Umi knew that Honoka wasn't always the hardest worker but to lash out in anger at her not once, not twice, but three times. Umi lashed out at Honoka in anger three times. To top it all off, Umi said some pretty hateful and hurtful things to Honoka. On plus side, Kotori and Honoka became a couple. However after they kissed each other for the second time Umi barged in the bathroom and lashed at Honoka. Even though Honoka was happy about Kotori accepting her feelings, it didn't help with the whole situation that was going on with Umi. Kotori decided that she would try to be with Honoka as much as possible when they're at school. Kotori wanted to do this because she's seen Honoka cry to many times now and Honoka was started to lose her confidence as the leader of the idol group. Kotori wanted to protect Honoka from Umi so that she can smile and laugh without worrying about anything.

"Honoka, are feeling better now?" Kotori asked gently

"Yes, thanks Kotori" Honoka said

"Are you sure?" Kotori asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Honoka said

Kotori could tell she was a little better but she could tell that this whole fight with Umi was still bothering her. What was bothering the most was that Honoka wasn't standing up to Umi at all. She was just letting Umi bully her and she was just taking it all. Kotori wanted Honoka to stand up for herself, she wanted Honoka to gain her confidence back. Kotori didn't mind giving Honoka some confidence but she wanted to have the old Honoka back. The Honoka that used to always used to smile and laugh. The old Honoka that was always positive and cheerful. The Honoka that she was with right now was always scared and was almost never confident. It would always take a while for Kotori to convince Honoka to do something that she would normally never hesitate to do.

"Kotori I'm scared, I'm not sure if I want to go to school tomorrow" Honoka convinced

"I know you're scared, but I think you need to stand up to Umi and prove her wrong about you not being a hard worker" Kotori said

"I'm not sure if I have the confidence to do that" Honoka said

Kotori grabbed Honoka by the shoulders and tried something else that might help her gain some confidence.

"Then let me give you some confidence" Kotori said

Kotori leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Honoka was caught off guard by Kotori's sudden kiss and soon Honoka started to kiss back. They separated and Kotori asked her girlfriend if she got some of her confidence.

"Do you feel more confident yet Honoka?" Kotori asked

"Yes, if this is Kotori's confidence then I think I can do it" Honoka said

Kotori smiled at her but was caught off guard when Honoka tackled her. They were on the bed with Honoka on top of Kotori and this time Honoka was the one kissing Kotori. Kotori was shocked at first by Honoka's attack but gave in since the kiss that her girlfriend was giving her felt so good. Kotori realized that Honoka got some of her confidence back because Kotori was usually the one who kissed Honoka not the other way around. It didn't change the fact that the kiss felt good for both of them. They were so into it that they were hoping that it would last forever. They soon separated from each other and looked onto each other's eyes. Both girls were thinking about how their girlfriend looked. They both decided that it was time to go to bed.

The next morning Kotori woke up Honoka so she would be ready for school and soon both girls were on their way to school with plenty of time to spare. They looked around to see if Umi was anywhere. They didn't see her anywhere and they hoped it would stay that for a while. After school was over both them went to the school council room and they saw that Umi wasn't there ether. This shocked them because Umi was usually the first one to arrive. They looked around and saw a pile papers on a desk. They looked at the papers and realized that Umi had already gotten all of her paper work done. They realized that Umi must have arrived to school earlier than them and went into the student council room and finished all of her paper work before school even started. Kotori and Honoka decided to get some of their work done so they could go to the others so they could practice their idol routines. They were done after working for about an hour and soon they were walking to the idol club room. They arrived and saw that everyone was eager to start practicing. Umi was there as well. Umi looked and saw that Honoka and Kotori had arrived.

"It's about time you two showed up, we've been waiting for a while. What were you two doing?" Umi said

Honoka started to shake immediately. Kotori put her hand on Honoka's shoulder to calm her down. It worked Honoka soon stopped shaking. She looked at Kotori, who gave her smile and nodded, telling her to go ahead and explain what they were doing beforehand.

"We were in student council room doing some work" Honoka said

"I came before school even started to finish all the work that I had to do, you should've done the same thing" Umi said

"Well, I needed some time after what you did to me yesterday" Honoka said

"Kotori, how long are you going to spoil her?" Umi said

"Spoiling her every once in a while isn't a bad thing" Kotori said

"It is bad because that means she'll always depend on you for help. You won't always be there for her" Umi said

Kotori glared at Umi and she gave a reply that shocked everyone in the room.

"I will always be there for her because Honoka and I are couple" Kotori retorted

Everyone was silent, eventually everyone except for Umi gave them a big congratulations.

"My cards predicted this, I wish all of you the best of luck on being with each other" Nozomi said

"The great Nico Nico Nii congratulates you on getting to together" Nico said

"I'm really happy for you two!" Ren said

"I hope you can make each other happy" Hanayo said

"I hope both of you stay together forever" Eli said

"I hope you can be happy together" Maki said

"Thank you for your kind words" Honoka said

"Thank you for your blessings, it really means a lot to us" Kotori said

"Yeah congratulations I guess" Umi said in a gloomy tone

Everyone was practicing their idol performances. Even though there's not a live show coming up right now, Honoka convinced everyone that they should practice every once in a while. They agreed to practice once or twice a week. After practice was over everyone left except for Honoka, Umi and Kotori. The three of them stayed silent for a while until Umi spoke up.

"So, what are both of you going to do now that you're going out?" Umi said

"We don't know yet since we just started dating. We haven't even gone our first date yet" Kotori said

"We haven't even decided where our first date should be at. But we know that it has to be a place that both of us enjoy" Honoka said

Umi clenched her fist hard. She was trying not to lash out again like she's been doing for the last couple of days. It was taking everything she had to hold back her anger.

"Well, I hope you find a place soon" Umi said

"Umi I think we should talk" Honoka said

"There's nothing to talk about" Umi said

"You're wrong, Umi" Kotori said

"What's there to talk about?" Umi asked

"We need talk about you and how you've been acting lately" Kotori said

"What are trying to say?" Umi asked

"Umi, I want us to still be friends. You did hurt me the other day but I'm willing to forgive you and I hope we can continue being friends" Honoka said

"We can't be friends anymore Honoka. I can't even be friends with Kotori anymore" Umi said

Honoka looked at in shock. She clearly wasn't expect Umi to say something like that. Kotori was just as shocked as Honoka. She wasn't sure why Umi was cutting off her two child friends like this.

"Why?! Umi! Tell me why!" Honoka replied

"Because of you and Kotori" Umi said

"What do you mean because of us?" Kotori asked

"Honoka, I lost Kotori against you of all people. To think that who was disciplined for a long time would lose to someone who is spoiled almost every time" Umi said

"Umi listen, I'm nothing like you, I wasn't raised by a disciplinary family and I understand that you shoulder a lot of responsibilities. You even shoulder things that you don't even need to shoulder. I really respect you but Umi, just because one of us would choose one over the other doesn't mean that we still can't be friends. Nothing has to change between us. We can still act like our usual selves. We can make everything normal again but we need you to change back to old Umi. The new you is always angry and you started to avoid us after that day. Please Umi, come back to us, we can work things out. Things can work out but we need to make it possible. Please Umi I'm begging to our friend again" Honoka said

Umi clenched her teeth and she let out of her frustrations.

"Nothing will ever be the same ever again! When I look at the two of you I start to feel jealous! I can't be around people who always make me want to lash and throw tantrum just because I couldn't be with the person I wanted. I'm disciplined something like this shouldn't affect me at all. It's affecting me in more ways than one. We never be friends again!" Umi said

"There has to be a way for us to be friends again" Honoka said

"If you break up with Kotori so she can be with me then I'll forgive you" Umi said

"UMI!" Kotori shouted

"Umi, that's an impossible request. Kotori has already given herself to me, just like how I gave myself up to her. Isn't there another request that you can give us?" Honoka replied

"No, because someone who's disciplined will get far while those who are spoiled will not be going anywhere. Honoka you're lazy and never want to do anything that involves responsibility. The fact that I lost to someone like you makes my blood boil with rage" Umi said

Kotori was about to speak up in Honoka's defense but Honoka looked at Kotori and shook her head. Kotori saw that Honoka wanted to handle this herself. Kotori honored her girlfriend's request and remained silent.

"Honoka I hate you so much right now. I'm going to become the next student council president no matter what. Someone who's lazy and always complains about the work doesn't deserve to be in charge of the student council" Umi said

Umi was about to say something else but didn't get the chance because Honoka slapped her across the face. Umi took a few steps back before she looked up and saw that Honoka had slapped her. She tried to something again but was cut off by another slap to the face. The second slap sent Umi crashing to the ground. Both of Umi's cheeks had red hand marks on them because of the slaps that she had just received. Umi looked up saw that Honoka was glaring down at her. Umi was frozen in both shock and fear. She has been with Honoka for a long time but she had never seen Honoka make a face like, she didn't even think she was capable of making a face like that, but she was clearly wrong. Even Kotori, who had known Honoka longer than Umi, was surprised that Honoka was capable these things.

"You're letting your jealousy and anger take control of you. You're letting your jealousy and anger affect our friendship. The Umi I know would never let something like that" Honoka said

When that was said Honoka turned around and left with Kotori following behind her. Umi just sat there on the ground in shock. What Honoka had said was true. Usually she wouldn't let her emotions take control of her, but for some reason she couldn't hold them back. Umi couldn't hold back her sadness anymore. She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

Honoka and Kotori were silent on the way back home. When the finally made back to Kotori's house they decided to Kotori's room.

"Do you think you got through to Umi?" Kotori asked

"I don't know, I hope so but I don't think everything we'll be done with Umi's attitude yet" Honoka said

"Let's forget about Umi for now and focus on us for the time being" Kotori said

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Honoka asked

"Let's get more intense than just kissing" Kotori said

Honoka watched as Kotori was taking off her uniform and soon she was only in her undergarments.

Honoka was taking her uniform too and she also was only in undergarments. Both girls got to work immediately. Both girls started kiss intensely, they were switching positions because they were giving each other a turn for a position to be on top and the other position for bring on the bottom. Both girls were fondling each other. They were making love but they didn't go to the next step since both of them believed that they weren't ready yet. For now they just enjoyed love that they were giving each other at the moment. After a quick love making session both girls decided to go to sleep but they decided to sleep in their undergarments, they didn't even bother to put their pajamas on. And just like before they fell asleep hugging each other.


	5. Umi goes yandere

Honoka and Kotori woke up the next morning. They realized that they were in Kotori's room and they were on Kotori's bed. Both girls looked at each other and saw that they were only in their undergarments. They both blushed since they realized what they just did each other. It was embarrassing for them but at the same time they didn't regret what they did that night. Both girls were in an awkward silence since they had no idea what to say to each other after last night. Kotori was the first one to break the ice.

"So, should we get ready for school?" Kotori asked

"Um, sure let's do that" Honoka said

Both girls were getting ready for school and were on the road towards school. They saw Umi up ahead of them. They stopped and looked around for a place to hide. They hid behind a tree and looked at Umi to make sure that she didn't see them. Umi kept going and was out of sight. They sighed with relief when she was out of sight. The girls spent most of the school day trying to avoid Umi. They were able to avoid confronting for two days. But the next day Kotori decided to voice her opinion about them avoiding Umi.

"Honoka, I don't think we should keep avoiding Umi forever" Kotori said

"I know Kotori, but I don't what to do to settle things with her. Believe Kotori, I want her back just as much as you do but I don't how I should approach her" Honoka said

Kotori was silent. She knew that confronting Umi wouldn't work since they had already tried that and failed. They decided to wait until lunch so that they could think of plan that would bring Umi back to them. Kotori was in the bathroom and was about to leave but Umi was in the way.

"H-hi Umi, how are you?" Kotori said in a nervous tone

Umi didn't say anything and just continued to stare at Kotori. Kotori was looking at Umi's eyes and she didn't like the look in Umi's eyes. Umi's eyes looked completely soulless, it was like she didn't have to any emotions. Kotori felt a chill go down her spine. The Umi that was in front of her making her uncomfortable. Kotori took a few steps back so she could make some space between them, but Umi stepped forward. Kotori soon had her back against the wall and Umi was right in front her.

"Umi, please stop doing this you're scaring me" Kotori said

Umi leaned forward and kissed Kotori on the lips. Kotori was caught off guard for a minute but as soon as she was able to control her body again she pushed her away. Kotori was panting and wiped away some of the saliva that Umi left on her mouth. Kotori heard a gasp and it didn't come from Umi. Kotori looked behind Umi to see who it was and when she saw who it was, she turned pale. Right there at the entrance of the bathroom was Honoka, her girlfriend.

" _Oh no! Honoka going to get the wrong idea. She's gonna think I'm cheating on her. Was this Umi's plan? Was she trying to break us up? Umi, how could you? How could you do something so cruel?" Kotori thought_

Kotori decided to explain what had happened before Honoka runs away again. If Honoka ran away crying and she was the cause of that then she would never forgive herself.

"Honoka please wait, Umi cornered me and started to kiss me. I didn't push away at first because I was caught off guard but as soon as I was aware of what was happening I pushed her away please believe me!" Kotori said

Honoka looked at both of them. Honoka looked at Umi and saw her soulless eyes. She looked at Kotori and saw that she was actually crying and had tears running down her face. Honoka decided to believe that what Kotori was telling her was the truth. Umi ignored Honoka and kissed Kotori again. Honoka ran to Umi and pulled her away from Kotori. Honoka glared Umi, she wasn't happy that Umi was trying to separate them.

"Umi, I want you stay away from Kotori" Honoka said

Umi stared at Honoka and eventually decided to exit the bathroom. Honoka and Kotori were left alone in the bathroom. Honoka turned toward Kotori and make sure that she was okay.

"Kotori, did she do anything else to you?" Honoka asked

Kotori wiped her tears away from her face and looked Honoka before giving her an answer.

"No, the only thing she did was kiss me" Kotori said

Honoka sighed with relief, but she was still upset that Umi would force herself onto Kotori like that. Honoka suggested that they pretend that this didn't happen. Kotori agreed and the two girls went on with their day. They were avoiding Umi even more because of what happened. The only time where they couldn't avoid her was when they were in the student council room. Both Kotori and Umi left the student council room so they pack up their stuff. Honoka was alone in the student council room finishing up her work. When she was done, she started to pack up her school bag. Honoka then heard the door open and turned to see who it was. She was surprised to see that it was Umi who entered the room. Honoka was expecting it to be Kotori instead of her girlfriend entering the room, it was Umi. Honoka looked Umi into the eyes and saw that she had the same soulless eyes like she did when she was with Kotori in the bathroom earlier today. Umi was approaching Honoka and Honoka stepping backwards trying to get away from her crazy friend.

"Umi, what are you doing here? Aren't you already done with your work?" Honoka said

"I came back to see you Honoka" Umi said

"If this about me not being as hard of a worker as you then you're wasting your breath. I'm aware that I'm not a hard worker like you. So please just leave, I really don't want see you right now" Honoka said

"That's not what I'm here for" Umi said

"Then what are you here for?" Honoka asked

Umi charged at Honoka and slammed her against the wall. Honoka winced in pain and looked at Umi. She saw that her eyes were looking straight into her. Her soulless eyes were looking straight into hers. She felt a chill go down her spine and was starting to get scared.

"Umi? What are you doing?" Honoka asked

"Honoka, I love you" Umi said

"What? What do you mean you love me?" Honoka asked in shocked voice

Umi leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Honoka's eyes widened as she was kissed by Umi. She was caught off guard when Umi kissed her. Honoka was able to regain control of her body and as soon as she did, she pushed her away from her. Honoka panted as she wiped saliva away from her mouth. She looked at Umi and demanded an explanation.

"Umi, What do you think you're doing? Why are you saying that you love me when you've done nothing but bully me for last two weeks?" Honoka asked

"I developed a crush on you on the day we first met. I was watching you from afar and was thinking I wanted to just like you. Happy, outgoing, and cheerful. That's why how I developed a crush you. But that crush soon disappeared when I realized you weren't as smart as I thought you were. Then I developed a crush Kotori because I admired her just like how I used to admire you. Those feelings for you to returned when I realized that I can't change you for who you are" Umi explained

Honoka looked at Umi in shock. She couldn't believe that this was how Umi felt towards her and Kotori. Umi leaned in and kissed her again. Honoka pushed her back again. She heard a light gasp and looked to see that Kotori was behind Umi.

"Kotori, listen Umi cornered me all of sudden and just confessed to me. Then she just started to kiss me. Please believe me!" Honoka said

Kotori looked at Honoka and saw that she was starting to cry since she already had tears running down her face.

" _If Kotori doesn't believe me then she'll break up with me! I don't want that!"_ Honoka thought

Kotori ran toward Honoka and pulled her off of Honoka. Kotori was embracing Honoka while she was giving Umi a glare.

"Umi, stop trying to split us up. There's nothing you can do about it. So just leave us alone" Kotori said

Something happened that sent a massive chill down both of their spines. Umi's eyes switched from being soulless to being angry. Umi pulled out something from her pocket and both girls saw that it was pocket knife. They froze when they saw the knife in Umi's hand. Was Umi going to kill them? Both girls decided that if there was a chance to escape then they would take it.

"If I can't have one of you, then you can't have each other ether!" Umi yelled

Umi charged towards them with the knife raised above her head. Both girls were able dodge the blade by going into different directions. Umi went after Kotori since she wasn't as athletic as her or Honoka. Kotori saw that Umi coming after her and once she was able to get close enough to her she swung her knife. Kotori was able to get out of the way but not unscathed. The knife slashed her across the stomach. Kotori fell down as she screamed in pain. Honoka saw that Kotori was injured from the knife attack that she got from Umi.

"KOTORI!" Honoka yelled in worry

Honoka dashed forward and tackled Umi straight into her back. Umi was caught off guard by Honoka's surprise attack. Umi fell down to the ground and dropped her knife in the process. Seeing this as their opportunity to escape, Honoka grabbed Kotori and ran out of the room. They made it back to Kotori's house and Honoka treated Kotori's injury. AS soon as the bandages were wrapped around the injury she put Kotori on her bed so she can recover after what just happened. Kotori looked like she was about to cry and Honoka couldn't blame because she honestly wanted to cry too.

"Honoka, what happened to Umi? Will we ever get her back?" Kotori said

"I don't know, Kotori" Honoka said

Honoka was starting to believe that Umi was way beyond the point of return. But another part of her wanted to believe that the old Umi was still in there somewhere. They just had to find a way to bring her back to her senses but they didn't know how to that yet.

"Let's just prepare to face her tomorrow" Honoka said

"Yeah, ok" Kotori said

The next day came and both girls arrived at school. Kotori felt better and the knife wound started to heal. They saw Umi up ahead and hid themselves just like they did before. They decided to treat this day like any other day. School was over and all the students and teachers went home. Honoka was in the bathroom and was to leave but saw Umi at the entrance of the bathroom and she was blocking her from exiting the bathroom. Honoka backed away, she was not expecting to see Umi here in the bathroom. Umi still had those angry eyes like she did yesterday. Honoka was afraid that Umi still wanted to kill her. Umi charged at her with the knife, it was clear that she decided to go after Honoka today instead of Kotori. Honoka was able to avoid the knife slash. Honoka made a dash for the exit but Umi grabbed her by the shirt and threw down on the floor.

Honoka tried to get up but Umi get on top of her to prevent her from moving. Honoka looked up at Umi with fear in her eyes.

"UMI! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Honoka screamed

Umi just looked at her with eyes that were full of hate. It was obvious that Umi had no intention on stopping what she was doing. Umi raised her knife above her head and brought it down. She started to stab and slash Honoka. She was stabbing and slashing her everywhere on her body. Honoka was screeching in pain.

"UMI! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Honoka begged

But Umi didn't stop and she continued her assault for a long time.

Kotori was waiting for Honoka to appear so that they could go home. Honoka told Kotori wait for her since she needed use the restroom. But Kotori was starting to worry because her girlfriend has been gone for a while now. Kotori heard scream that was coming from hallway where the bathroom was. Kotori realized that the scream was probably coming from Honoka. Kotori ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and when she finally made it she saw a sight that horrified her. She saw Umi on top of Honoka and she was swinging it down at Honoka over and over again. Kotori was absolutely horrified at the sight that was in front. Kotori decided that she needed to save Honoka no matter what. Kotori dashed towards Umi and tackled her. Umi was taken by surprise and knocked off of Honoka, she even dropped her knife. Kotori took this time to pick up Honoka and ran out the bathroom. Kotori went into the infirmary, placed Honoka on one the beds, went back to the door to close it. She decided to put some stuff in front of the door to form a blockade so that no one could get in.

Once all of that was done, Kotori turned around and went back to Honoka to check on her. She saw that Honoka had knife wounds all over her body. She was bleeding and was starting to lose a lot of blood. Kotori needed to act fast and stop the bleeding. She took the sheets from the other bed and wrapped around Honoka tightly. Honoka gasped in pain because the tightness of the sheet was causing her pain. Kotori looked Honoka with sorrowful look on her face.

"I'm sorry Honoka, but I need to stop the bleeding, so please hang in there until I'm done with your treatment ok?" Kotori said.

Kotori treated Honoka's injuries for at least an hour or two. To her relief after she applied the bandages it was able to stop the bleeding. Kotori decided that it was safe to move Honoka to her house. Kotori placed her on the bed. Luckily Honoka didn't need to go to the hospital because of the treatment that Kotori gave her. Kotori was watching Honoka as slept. Kotori was thinking about what Umi had tried to do to both them. This it would be hard for them to forgive her for almost killing them.


	6. Honoka vs Umi the kendo challenge

Honoka woke up and the first thing she felt was pain, she looked around and saw that she was in Kotori's room. She looked down and saw that there were bandages all over her body. She tried to sit up but she was in too much pain to move. She was surprised that she was still alive after being viciously assaulted by Umi. She felt a hand over her own hand and looked over to see that it was Kotori's hand. She saw that Kotori was asleep with her head lying down on the edge of the bed. Honoka realized that Kotori must have been watching her to make sure that she was okay.

" _Kotori must've saved me from Umi, she's really a sweet girl"_ Honoka said

Kotori moved a little bit and soon opened her eyes. When she woke up, the first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Kotori realized that Honoka was awake. Kotori soon had tears in her eyes when she saw that Honoka was awake and staring at her.

"Honoka?" Kotori said

"Good morning Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori couldn't hold herself back anymore. She embraced Honoka and started to cry tears of joy. Kotori was afraid that the treatment she gave Honoka wasn't enough to save her. She actually thought that Honoka was going to die because of the injuries she got from Umi.

"HONOKA!" Kotori cried

"Hi Kotori" Honoka said

"I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE AWAKE!" Kotori cried

"How long was I asleep" Honoka asked

Kotori was able to put herself back together and was able to answer Honoka's question.

"You were asleep for 2 days" Kotori said

Honoka's eyes went wide when she heard how long she was unconscious.

"I was asleep for that long?" Honoka asked in shock

"Yes, you were. I was so worried about you. It was even hard for me to sleep. That's how worried I was" Kotori said

"Did I miss any school?" Honoka asked

"You only missed Friday, It's Sunday right now" Kotori said

Both girls spent the rest of the day talking. Kotori spent the day taking care of her injured friend. She would get anything that Honoka needed. Monday came by and Honoka was actually well enough to come back school. Kotori objected to Honoka coming to school in her current condition. Honoka managed to convince Kotori to let her come to school. Honoka had usually uniform on but she still had the bandages on. When she entered the classroom a lot of students, including the teacher, were shocked when they saw the bandages that were on Honoka. The teacher spoke up to her and asked her what happened.

"Kousaka-san, what happened to you?" The teacher asked

"I just got into a little accident, that's all" Honoka said

"A little accident wouldn't cause you to be injured that much" The teacher pointed out

"I'm fine, don't worry" Honoka said

The teacher didn't looked very convinced but she decided to let it go.

Throughout most of the school day Kotori tried to be with Honoka as much as possible. Kotori decided to make herself Honoka's bodyguard. Kotori's injury was already healed, the scar was also gone. Honoka was in the bathroom when Kotori was getting them lunch. Kotori wanted to go with her but Honoka managed to convince her to let her go by herself. The rest of U's, except for Umi, asked Honoka if she was ok and Honoka said that she was going to be fine. She told them that she got into an accident but reassured them that she was ok. Everyone was relieved to hear that she would be ok. The only one who was still worried was Nozomi. She was having a strange feeling that she was hiding something and she was going to find out what it was. During one of her tarot card readings she got a death card. It told her that something bad would happen. As soon as Honoka came in with all those bandages on her, Nozomi figured out that her card was telling her that something bad would happen to someone and that something was Honoka. Nozomi decided to confront Honoka, when she was alone, and ask her what really happened to her. Nozomi had a feeling that the accident that Honoka got in wasn't an accident.

Honoka was in the bathroom alone. Kotori wanted to come with her but Honoka was able to convince her to let her go by herself. When Honoka was about to leave she saw that someone was at the entrance of the bathroom. She got scared and stepped back until her back hit the wall. She was scared because she thought it was Umi. She thought Umi had come to finish her off. Honoka gave a huge sigh of relief when she saw that the person at the door wasn't Umi, it was Nozomi.

"Hi, Nozomi" Honoka said

"How are doing Honoka? Are you feeling better?" Nozomi asked

"I'm feeling better, thanks for your concern" Honoka said

"That's good" Nozomi said with a smile

Nozomi's smile soon turned into a frown and she gave Honoka a serious look. Honoka saw the serious look that Nozomi was giving her and asked her if something was wrong.

"What's wrong the matter Nozomi?" Honoka asked

"Honoka, what really happened to you?" Nozomi asked

"I just told you that I got into an accident" Honoka said

"Don't lie to me Honoka" Nozomi said

"I'm not lying!" Honoka said

"Honoka, I want you to tell me what really happened and I want the truth. Don't hide anything from me. It's not easy to keep things from me" Nozomi said with a serious tone

Honoka looked down, she didn't want to tell anyone that Umi was the one who attacked. She didn't want Umi to get in trouble. Even after everything that Umi had done to her, Honoka still viewed Umi as a friend. But she knew that hiding things from Nozomi wasn't easy. She had to come clean and tell Nozomi what really happened. Honoka explained everything to Nozomi, she told her everything that Umi had done to her and Kotori. When she was done with her explanation she looked at Nozomi, who had a shocked look on her face.

"I never thought Umi would go that far" Nozomi said

"Nozomi, please keep this a secret" Honoka said

Nozomi looked at her in shock. She was honestly surprised to hear that Honoka wanted to keep this a secret from the others. Nozomi decided to protest.

"Honoka, it that's what really happened to you then the others have a right to know" Nozomi said

"Please Nozomi, I'm begging you to keep this a secret from everyone" Honoka begged

"Why do you want this to be kept a secret?" Nozomi asked

"Because I don't want Umi to get in trouble. She's still my friend" Honoka said

Nozomi was shocked to hear that Honoka still viewed Umi as a friend after everything Umi had done to her.

"Honoka, Umi's no longer your friend. She tried to kill you and Kotori. A friend shouldn't do that" Nozomi said

"I understand what you're trying to say but I still want this to be kept a secret" Honoka said

While Nozomi was talking to Honoka, Kotori was waiting for Honoka in the cafeteria. Kotori was starting to feel uneasy because Honoka had been gone for a long time. Kotori was afraid that Umi followed Honoka. Kotori couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed both of the lunches that she had bought for her and Honoka. She went down to bathroom that Honoka went to. When she made it to the bathroom, she heard two voices in the bathroom. She recognized one being Honoka's and the other voice sounded like Nozomi's. Kotori peeked inside and saw that Honoka was actually talking to Nozomi. Kotori heard the conversation that they were having. Apparently Nozomi followed Honoka all the way to bathroom so she could find out the truth from Honoka. Kotori wasn't all that surprised that Nozomi was able to figure out that something was wrong. Hiding things from Nozomi was almost impossible. Kotori decided to enter the bathroom and join in on the conversation. Kotori decided to help Honoka convince Nozomi to keep everything that had happened to them a secret.

"Please Nozomi keep it a secret between the three of us" Kotori said

Both girls turned around and saw Kotori was there.

"Kotori? Why are you here?" Honoka asked

"I was waiting for you in the cafeteria but you've been gone for a while I decided to check on you and I saws that you were talking to Nozomi" Kotori explained

Honoka nodded, while Nozomi was shocked that Kotori wanted to keep it secret as well. Kotori's explanation for wanted to keep it a secret was because she wanted to respect Honoka's decision. Nozomi eventually gave in and promised to not to tell anyone. After a month had passed since Honoka was almost killed by Umi. Honoka's injuries were all healed and her scars were gone. Honoka decided that the only way to bring Umi back was to make her let go of all of her own emotions at once. Honoka knew how she was going to do it. When she was with Kotori she told her what she was going to do.

"Kotori, I'm going try something to bring Umi back to us" Honoka said

"What are you going to do Honoka?" Kotori asked in a worried

Kotori was afraid that if the plan that Honoka came up with fails then Umi will try to kill them again. But Kotori was curious on what Honoka was planning on doing.

"I'm going to challenge her to a kendo match" Honoka said

"What?! But Honoka Umi is an expert in self-defense. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kotori said

"I understand your concern Kotori, but I need have Umi unleash all of her emotions at once and I believe that the only way that I can do that is by challenging her to a kendo match" Honoka said

"If you really think that this will work then I will support you" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori you're the best" Honoka said

To prove that she meant what she said, Honoka leaned in gave her girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips. Kotori felt that passion and she loved it.

It was decided that Honoka would do this after they were done with their student council work. When the student council work was done Honoka turned towards Umi, who was preparing to leave, while Kotori was watching with some worry on her face.

"Umi!" Honoka said in a loud voice

Umi looked over towards Honoka.

"What do you want Honoka?" Umi asked

"I challenge you to a kendo match!" Honoka shouted

"Are you stupid? I'm used to be the captain of the kendo club and if I recall you never beat me once" Umi said

"What about when were kids when I beat you?" Honoka asked

Umi blushed when Honoka mentioned that.

"I wasn't trained in swordplay back then. After I was trained in kendo you were never able to beat me. It'll just be a waste of time" Umi said

Umi was about to walk out the door but stopped by the thing that Honoka said.

"Are you scared that you'll lose?" Honoka asked in mocking tone

"What did you just say?" Umi asked in scary tone

"I said are you afraid of losing?" Honoka asked again

"There's no way I could lose someone like you!" Umi yelled

"Prove it, unless you're too scared" Honoka said

"I'm not scared!" Umi said

"Are you sure? Maybe you're scared that your kendo skills had rusted" Honoka said

"That's it! Meet me in the kendo room in ten minutes. I'll show you that you don't have what it takes to beat me!" Umi yelled

"Fine I'll see you there!" Honoka yelled back

As soon Umi left Kotori went over to Honoka to talk to her.

"Don't you think you went too far Honoka?" Kotori asked

"The only one who can get Umi worked up is me, I said those things because I had make sure Umi would accept my challenge no matter what" Honoka said

Kotori just stared at her girlfriend. She knew Honoka very well, but she still wasn't sure that a kendo match would work. But she trusted Honoka so she decided to let her go through with this.

Ten minutes later both Honoka and Umi were in their kendo uniforms, both of them were holding boken swords. Kotori was looking at both them. She could feel the intense atmosphere between them. Kotori was kneeling on a mat on the sidelines. She folded her hands into a praying position. Kotori prayed that everything would go well.

Both girls charged each other. Their swords clashed against other. Umi stepped back and tried break through Honoka's guard. Honoka saw this coming and purposely dropped her guard. When Umi was close enough to strike Honoka dodged and swung her sword to Umi's side. Honoka's move made contact with Umi's side. This caused Umi to lose her balance a little bit but she was able to regain her balance in matter of seconds.

" _She's still very skilled kendo, I shouldn't be surprised since she was the second strongest in the club. I'll prove to her that I'm still the strongest one here"_ Umi thought

Honoka charged at Umi and performed a horizontal slice but Umi was able to counter with a vertical slice. Both girls kept going at each other. Kotori could tell that both of them refused to accept defeat. Honoka went in for a thrust move but Umi did a side step and performed a vertical slice which made contact with Honoka's right shoulder. Honoka gritted her teeth and kept going at Umi with everything she had. Honoka was hit in the stomach by Umi, who performed a horizontal slice. Honoka was able to catch herself before she fell down.

" _Umi is as skilled as ever, it's not surprising since she was the strongest member in the club. But I can't give up! I can't lose! I have to win so Umi will return to her normal self!"_ Honoka thought

Both girls countered each other's moves and when both of their swords clashed against each other again they both held their ground. They tried to overpower each other and while they were in this position Honoka took this opportunity to talk to Umi.

"Umi, how do you feel right now?" Honoka asked

"What are you asking all of a sudden?" Umi said

"I'm asking what you are feeling right now" Honoka said

"The only thing I feel right now is anger and you're the cause of it" Umi said

Umi was able to push Honoka back and almost got in a hit but Honoka saw it coming and was able to block it at the last second. Honoka was able to hit Umi with a stab to the stomach. Umi stepped back and tried to recover from the blow that Honoka just gave her. Honoka took that time to charge at Umi and hit her left shoulder with a vertical slice and then followed up with a horizontal slice on the stomach. Umi staggered back some more and looked at Honoka. Umi then charged Honoka and attempted and kept swing her sword but Honoka was dodging every one of them. When Honoka dodged it looked like she was dancing. Umi decided to combine kendo and martial arts. She was able to hit Honoka a few times with her combined fighting style. Honoka fought back by combining her dancing and kendo skills. She was able to hit Umi a few times as well.

Kotori was shocked by the performances that the both of them were doing.

" _Honoka is combining her dancing with her kendo skills and Umi is combining her martial arts with her kendo skills. I don't know who's going to win. This could go either way"_ Kotori thought

Umi was able to figure what Honoka was using to make her moves better and more graceful.

" _Honoka's using the dance moves from our idol training to make her kendo moves better, in that case I'll do the same thing. I'll combine martial arts and dancing with kendo. There's no way Honoka can win this"_ Umi thought

Umi's combined style was able to overwhelm Honoka. Honoka fell to the ground and Umi had her sword at her neck.

"You lose Honoka" Umi said

"Sorry Umi but I'm not giving up yet" Honoka said

Umi looked at Honoka like she was crazy. Honoka grabbed her sword and was able to swiftly hit Umi's ankle. This caused Umi to stagger for a few seconds and that was all the time that Honoka needed to get back on her feet. Umi glared at her because of the surprise attack that Honoka gave her.

"That was a dirty trick Honoka" Umi said

"You weren't on guard so I took advantage of a vulnerable spot that you weren't guarding" Honoka said

Umi just glared, she had to careful of any blind spots that she had. She had to be on guard at all time.

Honoka decided to go on the offensive and dashed at Umi. Umi saw Honoka charging at her and was about to defend herself but before she could Honoka was already in front of her. Umi was shocked when she saw how fast Honoka had just moved. Honoka performed a horizontal slice and Umi was on the side. Umi staggered to the side and Honoka took that time to perform a vertical slice that landed on Umi's shoulder. She then jabbed Umi in the stomach. Umi was having a hard time keeping up with Honoka.

" _How did she so fast all of a sudden? She's almost as fast as Rin"_ Umi said

Both girls countered each other blow for blow. They were starting to get tired and they took the time to catch their breaths. Umi was starting to feel strange. Umi was starting to feel excitement.

" _What is this feeling right now? Why am I feeling so excited? No one was able to beat me in kendo. No one came close to beating me. The only who could fight head on was Honoka. This might be the excitement that I was looking for when I was still in the kendo club"_ Umi thought

Honoka was feeling the same excitement that Umi was feeling.

" _This excitement I'm feeling right now, I know this feeling. No one in the kendo club could beat me. The only one who could be me was Umi. This is the feeling that I wanted Umi to feel. I love this feeling that were having right now"_ Honoka thought

Both girls had smiles on their faces. Kotori saw the smiles that had formed on Honoka and Umi's faces.

" _Honoka and Umi are smiling at each other. It's like all the hate they've been feeling is slowly melting away"_ Kotori said

Both girls decided to talk to each other while they were battling.

"Do you feel this excitement Umi?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I do. I love this feeling right now" Umi said

"Do you feel all of your anger and jealousy melting away?" Honoka asked

"It feel like all of my negative emotions are melting away and being replaced by my positive emotions" Umi said

"I'm having the same feeling right now" Honoka said

"Sorry, Honoka but you're not gonna win this" Umi said

"Don't be so sure Umi" Honoka said

Both girls charged at each other and delivered their final blows. They passed by each other as they performed a stab move. They stood still and waited to see which one of them fell first. Honoka staggered a little from feeling the pain of the stab that she received. Umi smiled and thought this was her victory but she suddenly felt intense pain and collapsed. Umi's collapse was a signal that Honoka had won the match. Honoka walked over towards Umi and knelt down in front of her. Umi stared back at her with a smile.

"You finally beat me" Umi said

"Yeah, I did" Honoka

Umi sat up and was about to push herself up but before she could she saw a hand in front of her face. Umi looked up and saw that Honoka was looking down at her with a smile on her face. Umi realized that Honoka was offering her a hand to help her up. Umi smiled back and took Honoka's hand.

Kotori was watching this and realized that this was how the two of them used to interact. Kotori felt some tears falling down her face. Kotori realized that the tears she was crying were tears of joy. She was happy that both girls managed to become friends again.

"That was great match Honoka" Umi said

"I think so too Umi" Honoka said

"Umi, I'm so glad that you're ok, I'm also glad that you've returned to the kind person that you used to be" Kotori said

"This reminded of all the times we used to play when we were children. And I tried to break that friendship when anger and jealousy got the better of. It was so intense that I even tried to kill two of my childhood friends, I tried to kill my best friends, you two were my very first friends and I tried kill both of you" Umi said

Umi felt the tears that were rolling down her face. Umi covered her face with her hands and started to sob. She was crying so much and the feeling that she had tried to kill her two best friends came rushing out. Honoka and Kotori smiled and gave Umi a hug so they could give her some comfort. Umi started to apologize to the two of them.

"I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING THAT I'VE DONE! I'M SORRY HONOKA! I TREATED YOU HORRIBLY AND I REGRET EVERYTHING THAT I DID TO YOU! I WAS JUST JEALOUS OF YOU BECAUSE YOU NEVER DO ANY WORK AND YET YOU GOT EVERYTHING! ALL THEY HATE THAT I WAS FEELING JUST CAME OUT AND I TOOK IT ALL OUT ON YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS BUT I HOPE WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS!" Umi cried out

"I forgive you Umi" Honoka said

"I forgive you too Umi" Kotori said

The three just stayed there and comforted Umi until she was able to calm down. Honoka decided that the three of them should have a sleep over at Kotori's house. Both of them agreed with Honoka's idea. The three of them were at Kotori's house and they were all in Kotori's bed. Kotori and Umi were asleep while Honoka, who was also asleep, was in the middle of both of them. She had her arms around her around both of them.


	7. The plan

Even though their friendship with Umi was repaired everything wasn't completely back to normal. Honoka and Kotori thought that they had reconnected with Umi but she clearly didn't think so. For the last couple of days Umi had tried to avoid them as much as possible. Both girls were confused because they thought they were able to repair the damage to their friendship. Every time they would try to approach her she would try to find a way to escape them and she succeeded every time. Honoka and Kotori decided to talk to each other to try and figure out what was wrong with Umi.

"Why is Umi avoiding us? I thought we put all of this stuff behind us" Kotori said

"Umi's probably not over it yet" Honoka said

"If that's true than how do we get her to move on?" Kotori asked

"We have to corner in a place where she can't run anywhere" Honoka said

"Where would that place be?" Kotori asked

"The student council room of course!" Honoka said

"The student council room? Why there of all places?" Kotori asked

"Umi's always there after class, so if we can corner her there and prevent her from getting away" Honoka began

"Then we can get her to tell us why she's been avoiding us!" Kotori finished

Kotori's happy face dropped when she realized something.

"But Umi has been going to the student council room and getting her work done early in the morning so she can avoid us in the student council room" Kotori pointed out

"You're right about that but I thought of a plan that'll force her to come to the room after school" Honoka said

"But what if just goes in the room during our lunch period?" Kotori said

"I have plan for that as well and if it doesn't work out than we can just corner her in the archery clubroom when no one's in there" Honoka said

Kotori was surprised that Honoka was able to come up with this plan all by herself.

"I'm honestly surprised that you came up with this plan on your own" Kotori said

"Hey! I can be smart!" Honoka retorted

"I know you can be" Kotori said

"Are you just saying that?" Honoka asked

"N-no! O-of course not!" Kotori said

After while the couple went back to Kotori's house and discussed the plan to have Umi show up after class.

"So how are we supposed to make Umi come to the student council room after school?" Kotori asked

"The first step is the hardest, at least for me it's the hardest. We need to get up early and arrive at school before Umi does. We wait around the corner and stay hidden until Umi enters the room and as soon as she does that's when we enter the room after her. And to make sure that she doesn't escape we lock the door so she can't get out. She might put up a struggle so we might need to restrain her so we'll probably need some rope" Honoka said

Kotori was worried about this plan that her girlfriend had come up with.

"Don't you think that this going too far?" Kotori asked

"What other choice do we have? If we want Umi to be our friend again than this is the only thing we can do" Honoka said

"If you say so" Kotori said

"Trust me Kotori, I don't want to do this ether but if we don't do this than Umi might never hang out with us again and we don't want that do we?" Honoka said

"No we don't" Kotori said

"Umi might get mad but I think this'll be worth it" Honoka said

Kotori just nodded and decided to go along with Honoka's plan. The next morning Kotori managed to get Honoka up. Honoka herself told Kotori to wake her up and remind her what they were going to do. Both girls managed to make it to school. They looked into the student council room to make sure that Umi wasn't in there. The room was empty. They remained on the lookout for Umi. They saw a figure approaching the school campus. They looked and saw that it was Umi. They looked at each other and nodded. They went into their hiding places and waited for Umi to go into the student council room. As soon as Umi entered the room both girls entered the room and closed it. Umi heard the door open she looked back and saw Honoka and Kotori in front of her. She was shocked to see the two of them here at school this early in the morning. Umi needed to escape and come up with another plan to avoid the two girls.

Umi heard the door closed and heard the door click. She realized that Honoka had locked the door. Umi needed to find a way to pass Honoka and Kotori so she could make it to the door and unlock so she could get out. But it wasn't going to be easy because of how small the room is. Umi really needed to think of a plan and it had to be fast. Umi saw Honoka charging at her. Umi sidestepped and started to head towards the door. She saw that Kotori in front of the door, blocking her only exit. Umi knew she could easily overpower Kotori so she had to use force to make Kotori move. Just as she was about to close in on Kotori, she was grabbed from behind. She turned around and saw that it was Honoka who was restraining her. She struggled but she couldn't get out Honoka's grasp. Kotori ran forward and started to tie up Umi so she couldn't move as much. After a while both girls had Umi tied up.

"Let me go right now!" Umi yelled

Both girls were panting because of the struggling. But the plan was a success and they were able to restrain Umi. It was time for the hard part and that was making Umi tell them why she had been avoiding them and the couple knew that it wouldn't be easy.

"Not until you tell us why you've been avoiding us" Honoka said

"That's none of your business! Now let me go!" Umi yelled

"Umi, if you don't tell us than you're not going to be getting out of those ropes" Kotori said

"You can't do this to me!" Umi said

"You brought this on yourself, now tell us why you've been avoiding us! If you tell us now than we'll untie you" Honoka said

"I'm not telling you anything! Now untie right now!" Umi yelled

"Stop being stubborn and just tell us why you're avoiding us! If you tell us now than we'll let you go. And don't even think about lying to us! Tell us the truth right now!" Kotori said

"Geez fine!" Umi said

Honoka and Kotori remained silent so Umi would explain her motives of avoiding them.

"I know the both of you forgive me for all the terrible things that I've done, but I don't forgive myself for putting you guys through do much pain" Umi said

The couple remained silent and waited for Umi to finish her explanation.

"I'm still jealous at Honoka for getting everything without going through some hard work. I was afraid that I was going to end lashing out at you again so I avoided you so we wouldn't get into another fight." Umi said

"I understand that you're worried about lashing out at me again but you could have just told us in the first place. Avoiding us was not the right thing to do. You need to learn to forgive yourself" Kotori said

"But" Umi started

"No but! Now forgive yourself!" Honoka said

Umi decided that both of them were right. She couldn't live in the past forever so she decided to trust herself. She forgave herself. The couple saw that Umi would no longer avoid them so they started to untie her. After she was untied she hugged both Honoka and Kotori. Their friendship was completely restored. After the hug Umi stood up and started to glare at the two of them. The couple thought that their friendship was still not back to normal, but they soon realized that that wasn't the case. They realized that Umi was mad at them for tying her up.

"What would you have done if this plan of yours didn't work" Umi said

Umi was smiling at them but Honoka and Kotori knew that it was an angry smile. The both of them felt a shiver go down their spines. They revealed the plan they came up with just in case this one would fail.

"W-well if this plan failed than we would have went into the student council room and took out the stack of paper work that you prepare for the next day" Honoka said

"We would have also taken all the printing paper as well so you wouldn't have been able to print out copies of the paper work. We knew that student council work can only be printed here. It wasn't allowed to be printed in the library. So we would have forced you to come in after school" Kotori said

"Would you still have tied me up?" Umi asked

"Only if you tried to run away" They answered at the same time

Umi was beyond pissed now.

"And tying me up was the only thing that you came up with?" Umi asked

"What else could we have done?" Kotori asked

"How about being locked in a closet?" Umi asked

"We didn't think of that but that's too cliché" Honoka said

Umi was getting madder and madder by the minute so the two girls decided to leave her alone. Honoka ran to the door and managed to unlock. The couple ran out of the room and ran down the hallway but Umi was in hot pursuit.

"Get back here right now you two!" Umi said

The chase went on for quite some time. Honoka and Kotori kept running but they ran into a dead end. Both girls turned around to go another way but Umi was right in front of them. The couple hugged each other in fear. They were afraid of what Umi was going to do them. When it was time for class everyone saw that both Honoka and Kotori had several bumps on their heads. They also had tears in their eyes. The punishment that Umi had given them was quite severe but the only good thing that came out of this was that their friendship was back to normal.


	8. First date

It was the weekend and both Honoka and Kotori were relaxing in Kotori's home. Kotori decided that it was time for them to go on their first date together as a couple.

"Hey, Honoka" Kotori said

"What is it Kotori?" Honoka asked

"I think it's about time that we go on our first date" Kotori said

"You think so?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I think we should go on a date today" Kotori said

"Where do you want to go?" Honoka asked

"I'll let you decide where we should go" Kotori said

Honoka started to think about where they should go on their first date. They could go to see a movie but she felt that something like that was too cliché. That could always go have a picnic at the park but she felt that something like that wouldn't be enough. Honoka needed to pick a place that the both of them could enjoy. There was the zoo but she wasn't sure if that was good idea for a date mostly because she didn't want Kotori to jump into the cage that had the alpaca. Honoka decided that their first date should be at an amusement park.

"How about we go to an amusement park?" Honoka asked

"That sounds like a wonderful place to go to for our first date" Kotori said

Both girls got ready and left the house and were headed to the amusement park. They made it to the gate of the park and got their tickets. Both girls put their heads together so they could decide on where they should go first. They decided to go on a roller coaster first. Honoka loved rides like these since these rides always made her blood pump with excitement. The roller coaster was going very fast and Honoka was enjoying the ride at its fullest. Kotori's face was going green a little bit. She wasn't getting horribly sick from the ride but it was a little intense. After the ride was over they found a nearby bench so Kotori could catch her breath.

"Kotori art you feeling okay?" Honoka asked

"I'm fine just give me a minute" Kotori said

Honoka waited until Kotori was well enough for her to continue their date. After Kotori was able to recover from the ride they started to look for more rides again. The next place that they went to was a haunted house. Honoka had a tight grip on Kotori's arm. Honoka really hated ghosts. A ghost popped out in front of them when they were walking.

"Boooooo!" The ghost said

"AAAAHHHHH!" Honoka screamed

Honoka screamed in fear. She tightened her grip on Kotori's arm. Kotori was happy that Honoka was using as a comfort zone.

"Don't worry Honoka, I'll protect you from the ghosts" Kotori said

"Thank you Kotori" Honoka said

As they continued something else popped out but this time it was a zombie.

"Brains!" The zombie said

"AAAAHHHHH!" Honoka screamed

Honoka already had tears of fear in her eyes. She was so scared of the supernatural. Honoka buried her head into Kotori's arm. Kotori was thought that Honoka looked so cute when she was scared.

"Don't worry Honoka, I'll keep you safe" Kotori said

Thank you Kotori, I can always count on you" Honoka said

The next thing that they ran into in the house was a mummy.

"UUUUUGHHH!" The mummy said

"AAAAHHHHH!" Honoka screamed

Honoka screamed once again when the mummy appeared right in front of them.

"I want to get out of here right now! I can't take it anymore" Honoka yelled

"Don't worry Honoka I'm always here with you" Kotori said

As they continued they heard the howl of a werewolf. Even a howl was too much for Honoka.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Honoka screamed

Kotori felt Honoka's grip tighten even more. The next thing that they encountered was a vampire.

"Give me your blood!" The vampire said

"AAAAHHHHH!" Honoka screamed

Honoka was crying right now. She wanted to leave this scary place right now and never ever come back.

"I'll offer them my blood so your blood won't be touched" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori, you're the best" Honoka said

They were almost at the exit but they ran into one last ghoul before they could leave. A skeleton appeared out of nowhere and Honoka produced her loudest scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Honoka screamed

"Don't worry Honoka we're almost at the exit" Kotori said

"Thank goodness!" Honoka said

When they were out of the haunted house they found a nearby bench so Honoka could recollect herself.

"I never want to go back in there as long as I live" Honoka said

"How about we get something to eat?" Kotori said

"That sounds good to me" Honoka said

They walked around for a little bit but they found an ice cream stand and both of them decided to get some ice cream. They found a table nearby and sat down at the table. When they were eating their ice cream Kotori noticed that Honoka some ice cream on her cheek.

"Honoka, you have some ice cream on your cheek" Kotori said

"Really?" Honoka asked

Kotori took her index finger and wiped off the ice cream that was on her girlfriend's cheek. She licked her finger that had the ice cream on it. When they were done with their ice cream they continued their date in the park. They came across a cotton candy stand and bought some cotton candy for themselves. The cotton candy was really good. Honoka saw that there was some cotton candy on Kotori's cheek.

"You've got some cotton candy on your cheek Kotori" Honoka said

"I do?" Kotori asked

Honoka leaned in and licked up the cotton candy that was on Kotori's cheek. When they were done with their cotton candy they decided to look for another ride. They found a ride that they both thought would be perfect for them. It was a boat ride called The Tunnel of Love. They got into the boat and entered the cave. During the boat ride the both them decided to give each other a kiss on the lips. The tunnel of love was very romantic for both of them. When the ride was over they got off and noticed that it was almost time for them to leave. The two girls decided that the last ride that they should ride should be the Ferris wheel. They went on the Ferris wheel. As they were moving they were able to see the entire park. They also noticed the sunset.

"Look at that sunset, Honoka. Isn't beautiful?" Kotori asked

"Yes, it is. But not as beautiful as you Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori looked back at Honoka and saw that her hair was as orange as the sunset. She looked really beautiful. Kotori leaned and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Honoka was caught off guard for a minute but she eventually kissed back. The two girls started to make out on the Ferris wheel and almost stayed like that for the rest of the ride. When they got off the ride they saw some fireworks. They watched the fireworks. They were holding each other's hands. They knew that this was the best date ever.Hhhhhhdffpk,Hhhhhhtgfew


	9. Reconsideration

There was an election on the student council on whether Honoka should remain the student council president or if Umi was going to become the new president. Honoka managed to win her audience's votes. Umi didn't really care about becoming the president anymore. She just wanted to be with her best friends from now on. Her parents didn't really feel the same way. As soon as Umi got home she saw that her parents were in the living room. It looked like they were waiting for her to come. They looked at Umi and told her to come into the living room. They assumed that she won.

"How did things go at the election?" Mom asked

Umi saw that her parents were smiling at her. She knew that her parents assumed that she won the student council election

"Actually I didn't win" Umi said

Her parents were surprised to hear that their daughter lost the election.

"Really? Who's the president now?" Dad asked

"It's still Honoka" Umi said

They frowned when they heard that Honoka was still the student council president.

"How did someone so lazy get so many votes of approval?" Mom asked

"Who knows?" Umi asked

"What's your guess Umi?" Dad asked

"I think it's because of her energy and cheerful personality. She makes people want to follow her. She tries her best to make everyone happy" Umi said

The parents frowned even more when they heard what Honoka had done to get the approval of her fellow students. She was honest and told her entire class what she was like when she was in the office and she somehow got the overall approval from most of the students in the school.

"How can the school approve of her being the student council president when she is always so lazy?" Dad asked

"She can work hard. She just works hard in her own way" Umi said

"You deserve to be the student council president more than Honoka" Mom said

Umi thought the same thing a while back but her opinion changed because she believed that the only person who can make people smile was the student council president and the only one deserved that position was Honoka. She may not take all of her duties seriously but when it comes to helping other people she works her hardest to make those people happy.

"She may not be the hardest worker when it comes to council work but when it comes to making people smile she tries her hardest" Umi said

Her parents still didn't approve Honoka being in the office. They thought that something like that was stupid.

"That's not a good enough reason to be in the student council president, it requires hard work and Honoka is not the ideal president for the school because she's too stupid to be in charge" Dad said

Umi used to think the same thing and now she was seeing what she was like through her parent's behavior.

" _Was I really like this?" Umi thought_

"Don't say those things about her" Umi said

"What?" Mom asked

"I'm not gonna just stand here and let you insult my best friend like this!" Umi said

Umi decided that this conversation was over and went up to her room. She changed out of her uniform and put on something casual. Her parents came in to her room told her that they were gonna go down to the school to complain about the voting.

"Come on Umi, let's go" Dad said

"You're taking this way too seriously, I'm still the vice president, isn't that enough?" Umi asked

"No, it's not" Mom said

"Why are you doing this?" Umi asked

"We just want you to be recognized for all the hard work that you've done" Dad said

Umi tried to talk them out of it but it was no use and before she knew it they were at the school and were heading to the chairwoman's office.

They complained about the voting and demanded it to be changed.

"I'm sorry, but the only way that Umi can become vice president is if the current student council president passes on her title to Umi, there's no other way for her to become the student council president at the moment" The chairwoman said

Umi was able to sneak away from the meeting and went to the student council room to see if Honoka and Kotori were still there because they were still in the room when she left earlier. When she opened the door she saw that Honoka and Kotori making out in the room. They were in their casual outfits just like Umi was. When Honoka and Umi separated they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over and saw that Umi was standing at the door.

"Oh, hi Umi, what a surprise" Honoka said

"We weren't expecting you to come back" Kotori said

Umi whacked both Honoka and Kotori on the heads, which left huge bumps on their heads.

"This is the student council room not a make out room!" Umi scolded

"Sorry" They both said at the same time

"I'll scold you both later because right now there's something that I need to tell you" Umi said

Umi explained what her parents were trying to do and Honoka was surprised to hear that Umi's parents would do something like this.

"I tried to get them to accept it as it is but they wouldn't listen to me at all. Honoka you need to prepare yourself" Umi said

Honoka and Kotori were silent, they honestly didn't know what to say about the situation that was about to occur.

"Don't worry Umi, I think I can handle it, but could you back me up along with Kotori?" Honoka asked

"You're asking me to stand up to my parents? I don't know if I can do that" Umi said

"You can do it Umi, I know you can" Kotori said

"That's right! We'll be here with you" Honoka said

"Thanks girls" Umi said

"But Umi" Honoka started

"Huh?" Umi asked

Umi looked at Honoka and saw that she had serious look on her face, which was pretty rare to see.

"Do you want to be the student council president?" Honoka asked

Umi was shocked to hear Honoka ask her a question like that. Umi thought about it for a moment. She used to think that she deserved everything because she worked her butt off to become the person that she was today. Umi thought back to the time that they were deciding on a leader for their idol group. Umi remembered that she refused to take the position of the leader because she didn't think that she was fit to be leader. Even Honoka approved her to be leader. Umi thought that her being the student council president didn't fit her at all.

"No, I don't think I'm fit to be the student council president" Umi said

"I disagree but if you want to stay as the vice president then I'll respect your decision" Honoka said

"I think I want to remain the vice president" Umi said

"Then I will respect your decision" Honoka said

"What would've happened if I said that I wanted to be the student council president?" Umi said

"Then I would've given it to you" Honoka said

"What?!" Umi asked in surprise

"You would've given up the title that was given to you by Eli?" Umi asked

"Of course" Honoka said

"You can't just give away something like that so casually!" Umi said

"Umi, calm down" Kotori said

Umi was now in deep thought. She wondered why she wanted to be the leader of Muse when she turned it down before. Maybe seeing Honoka's lack of work just pissed her off. They heard some footsteps and looked over at the door. They saw that Umi's parents were at the door.

"Honoka Kousaka, we demand that you pass on your position to Umi right now" Mom said

Honoka looked at the parents and gave them the answer that they had discussed about.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to refuse, because Umi came here personally to tell me what was going on and she told me that she prefers to stay as the vice president. I'm gonna respect her decision" Honoka said

"Umi, is this true?" Mom asked

"Yes, I really don't think I'm fit to become the student council president" Umi said

"Umi, you're more than capable of being the president. Please reconsider your decision" Dad said

"That's enough. You need to respect your daughter's decision" Kotori said

The situation was put to an end and Honoka was still the president.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: ALRIGHT EVERYONE I NEED YOUR HELP! I'M THINKING ABOUT PAIRING UMI UP WITH SOMEONE BUT SINCE KOTORI IS ALREADY TAKEN SHE CAN'T BE PAIRED UP WITH HER AND THIS CAN'T BE A THREE WAY RELATIONSHIP SO I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHO I SHOULD PAIR UMI WITH. I WAS THINKING ABOUT PAIRING WITH MAKI BUT I WANT TO LEAVE THE DECISION UP TO YOU. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO I SHOULD PAIR HER UP WITH


	10. Beach date

It was time for another date but this time it was going to be at the beach. The two girls were at the beach in their swimsuits. Honoka was in an orange bikini while Kotori was in a white bikini. They were playing in the water and splashing at each other for fun. Honoka hit Kotori with the biggest splash that she could make.

"Got you!" Honoka giggled

"Really? Then how about this?" Kotori asked

Kotori splashed back and hit Honoka with her biggest splash. The young couple kept splashing at each other and laughed while they were doing it. They were having so much fun. The two girls decided to get out of the water and head to the snack bar to get some ice cream. Both girls went to the snack bar and ordered some popsicles. Honoka ordered a strawberry Popsicle while Kotori ordered an orange Popsicle. Both girls were licking the popsicles that they ordered. Kotori looked over at Honoka and froze at the sight that she was seeing. She was watching Honoka licking her Popsicle but for some reason it made her blush. She saw that some of the Popsicle dripped on her top.

" _There's something wrong with the way she's licking that Popsicle"_ Kotori thought

Honoka noticed that Kotori was staring at her with a blush on her face. She didn't understand why so she just asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong Kotori?" Honoka asked

"It's nothing" Kotori said

"Are you sure?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Kotori said

Honoka just stared at her and wondered if Kotori was really okay but she decided to let it go for now. She continued to lick her Popsicle and soon she finished it and looked at Kotori and saw that she was finished with hers as well. The two girls went back to the ocean to play in the water some more. Kotori was looking for Honoka because Honoka dived underwater to avoid being seen by her girlfriend. She came up to the surface and was directly behind Kotori. Kotori didn't notice that Honoka was behind her. Before Kotori could react she felt a pair hands grab her chest which caused her to squeal.

"I got you now Kotori" Honoka said

"Honoka, what are you doing?" Kotori asked

"You think I forgot the time you groped me when we were in the bath together? Well I didn't and now it's payback time" Honoka said

"Please let me go!" Kotori begged

"You'll have to endure this for a while" Honoka said

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" Kotori yelled out loud

After a while Honoka finally let her go but Kotori kneeled in the water and refused to come back up. Honoka tried to get her to move but Kotori refused to move from her spot.

"Jeez, I'm sorry if I went too far" Honoka said

"It's not that but I don't want to move because I'm missing my top" Kotori said

"Your top?" Honoka asked

Kotori got up to show her what she meant. Honoka saw that Kotori was missing her bikini top.

"Oh" Honoka said

Honoka looked around to see if she could find the top. Honoka saw that it was floating near the deep part of the ocean.

"I found it" Honoka said

"You did?" Kotori asked

"Yeah, it's all the way out there" Honoka said

Honoka pointed to the deep end of the ocean. Kotori look out to where Honoka was pointing and saw that the top was at the deep the part of the ocean.

"Stay right there while I'll go get it" Honoka said

"Honoka, I don't think that's a good idea" Kotori said

"Don't worry, I can get it" Honoka said

Honoka started to go to the deep end to retrieve Kotori's top. Honoka saw a big wave approaching fast so she tried to go as fast as she could to get the top and go back before the wave could hit her. Honoka managed to get the top but the wave managed to catch her. Kotori started panic because she saw that Honoka was caught in the giant wave. Kotori was worried and was about to get up and go rescue her but she saw Honoka pop up and she was unharmed. Kotori sighed with relief when she saw that Honoka was okay. Honoka swam back over to Kotori and handed the top back to her.

"Here you go" Honoka said

Kotori took it and put it back on. She looked back at Honoka with a stern expression.

"What's wrong Kotori?" Honoka asked

"Don't you ever do something like that again! Do you know how worried I was?" Kotori asked

"I'm sorry Kotori, I was just trying to help" Honoka said

"I know but I don't what I would do if o lost you! Promise me that you will never do something like that" Kotori said

"Okay, I promise I won't do something like that ever again" Honoka said

Kotori took the time to breathe in and out. She was able to calm herself down.

"Jeez and all this happened because you groped me from behind" Kotori said

"I'm sorry Kotori, I just wanted to get back at you for groping me when we were in your bathroom" Honoka said

"Fair enough, I guess I was asking for that" Kotori said

Honoka was happy that Kotori wasn't mad at her anymore. Kotori decided to ask Honoka how she was able to escape the peril of the wave.

"By the way how did you escape the giant wave?" Kotori asked

"Oh I just went underwater and let the wave push me back towards the surface" Honoka said

"Really? That's what you did?" Kotori asked

"Yup! I thought that it would be better to let the wave take me towards the surface while being underwater to avoid drowning and it worked" Honoka said

"Wow, you're amazing Honoka!" Kotori said

"You're amazing too Kotori" Honoka said

The girls saw that the sun was setting and decided that it was time for them to go. They packed up their stuff and headed back to the direction where their houses were. They decided to give each other a kiss before they finally separated from each other and went back to their own homes.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm afraid I won't be able to post new chapters for a while because my computer has been acting up. So sorry


	11. Prank war

It was April fool's day and both Honoka and Kotori were about to pull huge pranks on each other. Honoka was in Kotori's room setting up an old classic prank. She was putting a bucket of water on her door. As soon as Kotori would open the door then the water would fall on top of her. Honoka knew that it was an old prank but she didn't care because it was still a prank. Honoka waited for Kotori to come back in her room. She heard footsteps coming towards the room and Honoka was waiting for her to come into the room. She even texted Kotori to come into her room because she told her that she had a surprise for her. The door opened and Kotori entered but the bucket of water fell on top of her and got her all wet. Kotori squealed because she wasn't expecting to be hit by a bucket of water.

"What just happened?! Why am I all wet?" Kotori asked

Kotori heard Honoka laughing her butt off on her bed. Kotori looked at Honoka and wondered why she was laughing at her like that.

"Honoka?" Kotori asked

"April Fools!" Honoka said

"Honoka, did you do this?" Kotori asked

"Yup, that was me" Honoka said as she giggled

"Why would you do this?" Kotori asked

Kotori was hurt that her own girlfriend would do something like this.

"It's April fool's day and this is the day where pranks happen" Honoka said

"Pranks?" Kotori asked

"Yup, and you just fell for it big time! The old bucket on the door trick" Honoka said

Kotori was shocked to hear that she would do this but then again this was Honoka and doing something like this shouldn't be surprising.

" _If that's how she wants to play than I'll play along. I'm gonna get her back for this!"_ Kotori thought

Kotori had just baked a pie for Honoka and texted her to come downstairs and try the pie that she had just baked. But Kotori added two secret ingredients in the pie. She added red bean paste and bell peppers in the pie and she knew that the one thing that Honoka hated more than anything else was red bean paste and bell peppers. She put it inside the pie so Honoka wouldn't see where it was. Honoka came downstairs and saw the pie that Kotori baked on the table.

"Wow that looks delicious!" Honoka said

Honoka was drooling at the sight of the delicious pie that was in front of her.

"It's for you to enjoy" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori, you're the best!" Honoka said

Honoka sat down at the table and took a slice of the pie and took a bite. But she immediately had sour look on her face. Honoka thought the pie tasted like red bean paste and bell peppers and she hated red bean paste and bell peppers Honoka looked at Kotori and saw the intense look that she was giving her. Honoka had no choice but to force herself to swallow it. She had to fight the urge to gag and vomit the pie back out. Honoka managed to swallow the pie but she did not enjoy the pie one bit.

"So, how was it? Did you like it?" Kotori asked

"Yes, it's very delicious" Honoka lied

"I'm glad that you like my red bean paste and bell pepper pie" Kotori said

Honoka was shocked to hear that Kotori put red bean paste in the pie that she had just eaten.

"Here have some more!" Kotori said

Kotori picked up the pie and threw in Honoka's face. Even the smell of red bean paste was bad for her.

"April fools!" Kotori said

Honoka wiped some of the pie off her face and glared at her.

"This means war" Honoka said

Honoka baked some bread for Kotori but what she didn't know was that Honoka added some garlic in the bread and she knew that Kotori hated garlic.

"Thanks Honoka, this looks so good and it smells good too!" Kotori said

Kotori took a bite and immediately regretted because she tasted garlic but with the look of hope on Honoka's face Kotori didn't have the heart to puke it back out, so she just swallowed it.

"How was it?" Honoka asked

"It was good" Kotori lied

"I'm glad you like garlic bread" Honoka said

Kotori was shocked to hear that Honoka had purposely put in garlic even when she knew that she hated garlic.

"I'll make you pay for that" Kotori said

"Bring it on!" Honoka said

Honoka was in the yard taking some sun. She remembered to put on some sun screen so she wouldn't get burned. Honoka had her bikini on and was lying her stomach on a lawn chair. Honoka fell asleep because the sun felt so relaxing. Kotori came over to Honoka's house and had some balloons with her. Kotori went into the house and filled up the balloons with water. The balloons were huge because Kotori filled them up with so much water that the water balloons were the size of a bowling ball. Kotori went to the roof and saw that Honoka was right there on the lawn. Kotori brought the first water balloon over the edge and dropped it. It landed on Honoka and popped. All the water that was in the balloon splashed on Honoka. Honoka woke up and squealed because the water that splashed on her was cold.

"What the?! Why am I wet?" Honoka asked

Honoka looked at the sky and saw that it was clear. Honoka was confused because how could she get wet if it wasn't raining. Honoka looked around the lawn to see if the sprinkler system had turned on. She didn't see any sprinklers which made her even more confused.

"Where did the water come from?" Honoka asked

Kotori dropped another balloon and Honoka got hit again. Honoka squealed again because more cold water hit her. Kotori used up all of the balloons on Honoka. The next thing that Kotori did was bring out a huge bucket of water and dumped over the edge. Honoka got splashed by the cold water that was dumped over the edge. Honoka squealed because of the cold water that hit her. Honoka looked up and saw that Kotori was on the roof. Kotori was laughing so hard that her sides started to hurt. Honoka glared at her and plotted her revenge against her.

Umi was wondering what Honoka and Kotori were doing and since she had nothing better to do she decided to go visit them. She started at Kotori's house since she was closer than Honoka's house was. Kotori heard some footsteps and assumed that it was Honoka. This was her chance to catch her off guard. She set up a trap for her. Umi was at the front door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Kotori opened the door and sprayed some silly string spray all over her. Umi gave out a surprised yelp.

"April fools!" Kotori said

Kotori looked and paled because she saw that the girl that she just sprayed was nit Honoka, it was Umi. Umi was giving Kotori a death glare and Kotori felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Oh, hi Umi. I wasn't expecting you come here for a visit" Kotori said nervously

"Kotori" Umi said

"Yes?" Kotori asked

"You have five seconds to explain why you did that before I kill you" Umi said

Kotori let out a scared yelp and bowed repeatedly and apologized to her. Kotori explained to her that her and Honoka were the middle of a prank war because it was April fool's day. Umi twitched with annoyance upon hearing what the two girls were doing to each other. Umi grabbed the spray and sprayed Kotori. Kotori squealed because of the unexpected assault. Umi told her not to clean that off because she would be back with Honoka and left and headed over to Honoka's house to see what she was doing. She rang the doorbell and waited for Honoka to answer the door. The door opened but Umi was met with some whipped cream being sprayed all over her.

"April fools" Honoka said

When Honoka got a good looked her goofy looked vanished immediately when she saw that it was Umi who she sprayed instead of Kotori. Honoka went pale and laughed nervously to shrug off the nervousness that she was feeling.

"Umi, fancy meeting you here. I wasn't expecting you to come by" Honoka said in nervous tone

"Honoka" Umi said

"Yes?" Honoka asked

Umi grabbed the whipped cream sprayed her. Honoka squealed from the surprise assault. When Umi was done spraying she gave her a look that sent a chill down Honoka's spine.

"Come with right now" Umi said

"Alright let me get cleaned up" Honoka said

"No, you're coming with me right now!" Umi said

Umi grabbed Honoka's wrist and started to drag her over to Kotori's house. When they got inside Kotori's house Honoka saw that Kotori was there cover in silly string. Umi let go of her and pushed her in front of Kotori.

"Apologize to each other" Umi demanded

"But Umi" They both said

"NOW!" Umi yelled

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time

"Good now stop this stupid prank war right now" Umi said

"But this has nothing to do with you Umi" Honoka said

"Yeah this is only between the two of us" Kotori said

"I got pranked by you two because you thought that I was the person that you wanted to prank. Besides if you keep doing this each other than you'll drift apart and I don't want that. I don't care if it's opposite day this prank war has to stop now" Umi said

"Okay" They said

"Good" Umi said

Umi felt herself being sprayed on by the silly string and whipped cream. She blinked and saw that Honoka and Kotori were holding their spray cans.

"April fools" They said

Umi exploded in rage and sprayed them back.

"April fools" Umi said

She left for home and left Honoka and Kotori covered in silly string and whipped cream.


	12. Taking care of Honoka

Honoka woke up nut instead feeling energetic she felt terrible. She felt a very lightheaded and dizzy. She felt sick and she didn't like to feel sick. Honoka got up and went to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet and threw up. Honoka felt like dying because of the intense sickness that she was feeling. She wondered what was gonna happen today because she was supposed to meet with Kotori today.

Kotori was waiting for Honoka to arrive at her house but she was over an hour late. This was strange because Honoka was never this late, not even for school. Kotori was starting to think that she got stood up by Honoka. She shook her head to get that thought out of her head.

"There's no way Honoka would do something like that" Kotori said

Kotori decided to go over to Honoka's place to see what was taking her so long. When she made it to Honoka's place. She rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer the door. Kotori waited for a while and she wondered of anyone was home. She heard the door open and she saw Honoka was there but she could finally see why she couldn't make it. Honoka looked pale and she was sweaty.

"Hi, Kotori" Honoka said

"Honoka, you don't look good at all" Kotori said

"Sorry" Honoka said

"You don't need to apologize, now let's get you back inside" Kotori said

Kotori took Honoka by her shoulders and led her back her inside. She led her back up to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Kotori put her head and against Honoka's to feel her temperature.

"You're burning up" Kotori said

Kotori went to get a thermometer to check her temperature. She put the thermometer in Honoka's mouth and waited for a couple of minutes. She took the thermometer and looked at the temperature and saw that Honoka's temperature was 103 degrees. Kotori knew that she was burning up but she didn't know that she was burning this much. Kotori went to get a bucket and filled it up with cold water. She then got a wash cloth and put it in the bucket and brought back in Honoka's room. Kotori too the washcloth and wringed out the water and placed it on Honoka's head. Honoka gave Kotori an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for ruining our date" Honoka said

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting better" Kotori said

"Alright" Honoka said

Kotori went downstairs to make some soup for Honoka to eat to make her feel better. When she finished the soup she went back upstairs to bring it to Honoka.

"Here you are Honoka, I made some soup for you" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori" Honoka said

Honoka sat up slowly and ate the soup that her girlfriend made for her.

"Thanks for the soup Kotori, it was really good" Honoka said

"No problem Honoka, now get some rest" Kotori said

"But if I go to sleep then I won't be able to see you for the rest of the day" Honoka said

"Don't worry Honoka, I'm gonna be here with you the entire time" Kotori said

"Really?" Honoka said

"Yes, I promise you that I'm gonna stay by your side the entire time" Kotori said

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to fall asleep right now" Honoka said

"Let me help you with that" Kotori said

 _Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete_

 _Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni fuujirareteru_

 _Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou_

 _Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he_

 _Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita machi awaseshiyou._

 _Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yoake no mieru oka de_

 _Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara_

 _Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo_

 _Hateshinaku_

 _Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta_

 _Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta_

 _Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii_

 _Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara_

 _Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou_

 _Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni_

 _Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara_

 _Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo_

 _Dokomademo_

 _Callin' you_

 _Kanashi i yoru ha kimi no namae wo tonae runo_

 _Callin' you_

 _Sore wa sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano_

 _Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou_

 _Itsukaminna tabidatsu - mirai no mie ru oka de_

 _Tsume tai asa moya kimi to aru kidashitara_

 _Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo_

 _Dokomademo._

Kotori sung the first song and then she started to sing a second song that would hopefully put her girlfriend to sleep.

 _Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzuketa_

 _Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashiteta_

 _Yes! jibun o shinjite minna o shinjite_

 _Ashita ga matterun dayo ikanakucha_

 _Yes! yokan no hoshitachi mune ni futte kita_

 _Kagayake… mayoinagara tachiagaru yo_

 _Tsukareta toki ni boku o hagemasu kimi no egao wa saikou_

 _Soshite sukoshi zutsu susumun da ne_

 _Tokimeki e no kagi wa koko ni aru sa_

 _Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo_

 _Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru_

 _Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete_

 _Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu_

 _Chance! jibun no omoi ga minna no omoi ga_

 _Kasanari ookiku nari hirogaru yo_

 _Chance! kitai no nami e to mi o makasete miyou_

 _Suteki sa… doko made demo tsudzuku Power_

 _Hitomi wa Renzu boku no kokoro e kimi no egao nokosou_

 _Yagate omoide e kawaru no kai?_

 _Sonna koto wa ima wa kangaenaide_

 _Kibou no yukue dare ni mo wakaranai ne_

 _Tashikameyou to mitsukeyou to hashitteku_

 _Kibou no yukue kitto oitsudzuketara_

 _Kimi to boku ni mo tobira ga arawareru yo_

 _Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo_

 _Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru_

 _Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete_

 _Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu_

 _Seishun no Puroroogu_

When Kotori was done she saw that Honoka was fast asleep. She smiled and sat down near the table in the center of the room and watched over Honoka as she slept. Kotori soon started to feel sleepy and gave in to her desire to sleep. Kotori and Honoka had peaceful sleep that day and it remained that way for the rest of the day.


	13. Disapproving parents

Honoka wanted to tell her parents that she was in a relationship with Kotori. Yukiho was hanging with Alisa but that didn't matter because she only needed to tell her family about her relationship with Kotori. When the store was closed she confronted them and asked them to listen to her for a minute.

"Mom, Dad, can I tell you something?" Honoka asked

"You can tell us anything Honoka" Mom said

"What's on your mind?" Honoka said

"I'm in a relationship" Honoka said

Her parents were taken by surprise when they heard that their daughter was involved with someone romantically.

"Who's the lucky girl that took your heart?" Mom asked

"I want to know who's dating my daughter" Dad said

"I'm in a relationship with Kotori" Honoka said

Her parents were shocked to hear that their daughter was dating her childhood friend. They frowned at this because they were expecting Honoka to take over the family business and they wanted their generation to live on in the future but if Honoka was dating another girl then that would be a problem. Honoka noticed that her parents were not happy to hear this. She wondered what was wrong with her dating Kotori.

"What's wrong?" Honoka asked

"I'm sorry Honoka, but we can't approve of this relationship" Mom said

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Honoka asked

"We're expecting you take over the family business and we're hoping that you'll give us some grandchildren that would take over when you're done running the shop. But that goal will be impossible if you're dating Kotori" Dad said

"But–"Honoka said

"No buts Honoka! We want you to break up with her right now" Mom said

"But m I love her! Please don't make me do this!" Honoka begged

Honoka begged them to let her be with Kotori but they weren't listening to her at all. They didn't care about Honoka's relationship with Kotori at all. In fact it seems that they care more about the family business than their own daughter's feelings. Honoka was shedding tears and they were quickly falling down her face. She couldn't believe that her own parents disapproved of her relationship with Kotori. Honoka felt her heart shatter. If she broke up with Kotori then there was nothing to live for. Kotori defended her against Umi and even helped Umi go back to normal self.

"Please just give her a chance" Honoka said

"No Honoka. This is out of the question" Dad said

Honoka couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the house. Her parents hollered at her to come back but she ignored them and continued to run away. She couldn't even face Kotori. Honoka ran to the park and sat down on a bench. She covered her face with her hands and started to sob uncontrollably. A world without Kotori was not a world that she wanted to live in. Kotori was Honoka's very first friend and that friendship evolved into love and that made her happy. Her love for Kotori blossomed and she was happy that it became that way. But now that love was withering away because of her parents. She couldn't believe that would make her do something like that.

"Honoka? Is that you?" A voice asked

Honoka looked up and saw that it was Nozomi and she had a worried look on her. Nozomi was about to head over to Eli's house and decided to cut through the park. She saw that someone was crying on the bench and she was shocked when she saw that it was Honoka. Nozomi couldn't help but wonder what could've made Honoka cry. Honoka was always a bright and cheerful girl. Seeing her in tears like this was not an enjoyable sight. Nozomi texted Eli that she was going to late and explained to her why. After that was done Nozomi sat down next to Honoka and asked her what the problem was.

"What's wrong Honoka? Why are you crying?" Nozomi asked

Honoka looked at her with teary eyes and tackled her into a hug. She started to cry into Nozomi's chest. Nozomi wrapped her arms around Honoka to comfort her. She was even rubbing her back. Five minutes later Honoka was done crying but she was still sniffling and hiccupping.

"Do you feel better?" Nozomi asked

"Yeah I do, thanks Nozomi" Honoka said

"Now tell me what's wrong" Nozomi said

Honoka tearfully explained what happened and Nozomi was frowning at the story that she was being told. Honoka's family wanted her to break up with Kotori so she could run the family business. When Honoka was done explaining she looked like she was on the verge of crying again. Nozomi tried to give her the best advice that she could.

"Honoka" Nozomi said

"Yes?" Honoka asked

"Do you love Kotori?" Nozomi asked

"Of course I love her! She's the most important person to me" Honoka said

"Then don't let your parents ruin your relationship with her. What you do is up to you and if you want to stay with Kotori then you should stay with her" Nozomi said

Honoka looked at Nozomi and thought about it. She wanted to be with Kotori but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint her parents.

"Does Kotori know about this?" Nozomi asked

"No, she doesn't" Honoka said

"I think you should tell her" Nozomi said

"I'm not sure if I can" Honoka said

"I believe you can. This involves both of you and she has a right to know about this" Nozomi said

"But what do I tell her" Honoka asked

"That's up to you" Nozomi said

Honoka realized that Nozomi was right and she made the decision to go to Kotori and tell her what was going on. Honoka stood up and faced Nozomi with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go and tell her. Thank you Nozomi" Honoka said

"I'm always here whenever you need me" Nozomi said

Honoka ran off to Kotori's house and Nozomi smiled as she watched her figure disappear.

"Good luck Honoka" Nozomi said

MEANWHILE WITH KOTORI.

Kotori was doing a similar thing that Honoka just did. Kotori confronted her mother and told that she wanted to tell her something.

"Mom! There's something that I need to tell you" Kotori said

Kotori had her mom's attention.

"What is it Kotori?" Mom asked

"I'm in a romantic relationship with Honoka" Kotori said

Kotori's mom was shocked to hear that her daughter was in a relationship with another girl. It took her a moment to recover from the shock and when she congratulated her.

"Well, congratulations" Kotori's mom said

"Do you approve of Honoka being with me?" Kotori asked

Kotori's mom smiled. Her daughter always looked happy when she was with Honoka. She nodded and Kotori smiled and hugged her mom. The doorbell rang. They were curious to see who it was that was visiting them. Kotori opened the door and saw that it was Honoka. She was happy that Honoka was here.

"Honoka! I'm glad you're here! Listen, mom just approved of our relationship" Kotori said

Honoka was happy to hear that but the good news was not enough to bring a big smile to her face. Kotori noticed that Honoka was not very happy. Kotori was confused because she thought that this news would make her jump for joy but it didn't. Kotori invited her inside and had her sit down. Kotori's mom was also present. She also noticed that the usually cheerful Honoka was looking gloomy.

"Honoka, what's wrong?" Kotori asked

Honoka started tear up but she managed to tell Kotori what the problem was. Kotori couldn't believe it. Honoka's parents disapproved of their relationship and they wanted them to break up. Kotori's mom heard everything and frowned. She was getting the feeling that these parents cared more about the family business then their own daughter. She made a decision and she might get in trouble but she wanted these girls to be happy with each other.

"Honoka, why don't you live with us?" Kotori's mom asked

"Live with you? Are you sure?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'm sure. I want the two of you to be happy" Kotori's mom said

"But what about my parents?" Honoka asked

"I'll take care of them don't worry" Kotori's mom said

Honoka gave in and agreed to move in with them. The life of Honoka and Kotori was about to a lot better at this point.


	14. First time

Honoka and Kotori were in Kotori's room and they weren't saying anything to each other. There's was only awkward silence in the room. The two girls though they were ready to advance their relationship to the next level but both of them were just sitting on the bed in awkward silence. They were starting to have second thoughts on their decision. They thought that they were rushing to the next level. They weren't sure if they were ready yet.

The closest they've ever gotten was when they were making out on the bed in their underwear. They was the farthest they've ever gotten.

"Should we wait?" Honoka asked

"I don't know" Kotori said

"If you're not ready then we can wait" Honoka said

"I'll wait if you're not ready too" Kotori said

The two of them really wanted to advance to the next level. But they didn't where to start.

"Let's look it up and see how we should get this started" Honoka said

"I thinks that's a good idea" Kotori said

They went to a computer and looked up how they should start. When they were done reading both of their faces were tomato red. They also had steam coming out of them. What they just read may have scarred them for life but they made the decision to look it up and they were now aware of how sex worked.

"So we have to do those kind of things to each other?" Honoka asked

"I thinks so. That's what it said" Kotori said

The two girls went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. The two of them were in awkward silence again. Kotori then stood up and faced Honoka.

"Let's do it" Kotori said

"What?!" Honoka asked

"We've already gotten this far in our relationship we might as well go all the way" Kotori said

Honoka couldn't even form words. Kotori put her at ease and told her that she will lead.

"Don't worry Honoka I'll take the lead" Kotori said

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Kotori said with determination

"W-well okay then. As long as you're leading then I'll be okay" Honoka said

"Don't worry we'll go slow first and we should be gentle with each other" Kotori said

"Okay, let's go" Honoka said

 **(Rated M for the rest of the chapter)**

Kotori went over to her door and closed it. She even barricaded it so no one could come in. She went over to her window and closed the curtains. Kotori sat back down next to Honoka and she pressed her lips against Honoka. Honoka didn't resist at all. She accepted Kotori's kiss with open arms. She felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her and she pushed her lips against her even more. The young couple were pretty much frenching at this point. Kotori stopped kissing her and pushed Honoka down on the bed and Kotori was leaning on top of her and she started to french kiss her girlfriend once more. They had their arms around each other as they continued to kiss each other.

Every time they separated from each other some saliva would be on their lips. They were panting because of the intense kissing that they just did. They went straight back to kissing and they found their hands moving towards their clothes. Kotori removed the skirt that Honoka was wearing while Honoka remove the shirt that Kotori was wearing. The two half-naked girls were so into it that they didn't want to stop at all. Even Honoka, who was having second thoughts about going through with this, wanted it to keep going.

" _This is amazing! I've never felt such passion before_ " Honoka thought

" _This feels incredible! I want this moment to last forever"_ Kotori said

Honoka felt Kotori take her shirt off and Kotori felt Honoka remove her skirt. The two girls were on the bed in their underwear and they continued to kiss each other without a care in the world. They stopped kissing each other because they needed to breathe. They were panting heavily after the intense make out session. It was obvious that the two girls were very aroused after the kissing. Their clothes were on the floor and the two of them were still half naked. Kotori started to get a little rough and went back to kissing Honoka. Both girls were very horny right now and were about to go all oit on each other.

While she was kissing Honoka, Kotori starting to grope Honoka's breast and that caused Honoka to moan from pleasure. Kotori knew that Honoka was feeling very good right now and she was make her feel even better when they would start to get serious. Kotori felt Honoka's hands on her breasts and she started to grope her as well. Kotori also moaned in pleasure. Kotori separated from Honoka's face and started to suck on her neck. Honoka started to moan even more.

"Does that feel good" Kotori asked

"Y-yes" Honoka said

"Good" Kotori said

Kotori continued to suck her girlfriend's neck. She then started to suck on her neck and that caused Honoka to get aroused even more. Kotori started to grope the lower part of her girlfriend and that caused her to moan even louder than before. Honoka was panting heavily from all the pleasure that Kotori was giving her.

"Wow Honoka, you're already wet" Kotori said

"I can't help it. You made feel so good that I couldn't hold it in" Honoka said

"Now it's your turn to make me feel good" Kotori said

"Do you think I can do that?" Honoka asked

"Of course I do. I believe in you" Kotori said

"Well if you think that I can do it then I'll do it" Honoka said

Honoka did the same thing to Kotori like she did to her. Kotori was moaning from the intense pleasure that she was feeling.

"Now you're wet" Honoka said

"It's because Honoka is very good at making me feel good" Kotori said

Kotori took the lead again and Honoka felt a pair of hands on the buckle of her bra. Kotori managed to unclip Honoka's bra and now that was on the floor with rest of their clothes. Kotori started mess with Honoka's breasts again. Honoka was feeling even more pleasure than before. Honoka managed to slide Kotori's panties. She gripped Kotori's special area and that cause her to moan loudly. Kotori felt Honoka unclip her bra and Honoka felt Kotori slip her panties off. The undergarments were now on the floor with the of their clothes and them both completely naked.

They were getting serious now and the intensity of their activity made the entire bed a mess. The bed was now covered in white fluid. They would often yell that they were coming and that was when the white fluid would come out of their bodies. They were going at it all night and they would press the special areas against each other which would make them feel even more pleasure. They would even squirt the white fluid on each other. The two girls lost their virginity to each other and they couldn't be happier because they truly loved each other.

They even played with each other nipples. They would lick and pinch each other's nipples. Even that would make them aroused. They got even more aroused when they started sucking and licking each other's butt holes and private areas

Both girls were feeling orgasms coming out and they could hardly contain it. They finally let the orgasm happen and the last bit of white fluid came out. They even screamed from pleasure as it came out.

They were now under the blankets on the bed and they were both panting heavily.

"That was amazing Kotori" Honoka said

"Yeah it was incredible" Kotori said

The two girls decided to go to sleep. They didn't even bother to put pajamas on. They decided to sleep buck naked. They embraced each other and fell asleep. They were exhausted after their intense love making and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Awkward moments

Honoka and Kotori felt very awkward around each they had their first sexual interaction with each other. They would blush whenever they would look at each other because it was really hard to get over the fact that they saw each other naked. They knew one thing for sure and that was that they had to make sure that Umi doesn't find out what they did but they knew Umi too well. Sooner or later she'll find out and give them the scolding of a lifetime. But it was way too embarrassing for them to talk about it so they decided to keep it a secret for now.

Honoka chose this time to ask Kotori the one question that has been on her mind lately.

"Kotori?" Honoka asked

"What is it, Honoka?" Kotori asked

"How long do you think it will take for Umi to catch on to us?" Honoka asked

"I'd say less than a week" Kotori said

"Less than week? Should we prepare ourselves?" Honoka asked

"Probably, I'm not sure how we'll prepare for her but we will" Kotori said

Their instincts were right because Umi confronted them on Friday and asked them why they were acting so weird.

"Spill it you two! Tell me why you're acting so weird" Umi said

Honoka really didn't want to tell her because Umi would most likely scold her first. Kotori was too embarrassed to talk about it and Honoka couldn't blame her because she was too embarrassed to talk it about it too.

Honoka then came with an explanation that she hoped would work. She was gonna tell her half of the truth but not the complete truth since there was no way she could tell her about their other activity that they did when they were alone.

"Well, my parents kicked me out of the house because they don't like the fact that I'm dating Kotori so I'm staying at her house and it's taking a while to get used to being her roommate" Honoka said

Unfortunately Umi had a perfect counter attack.

"We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were kids what makes staying over at Kotori's house any different?" Umi asked

Honoka stumbled when she heard Umi's response she tried to think of something. She even looked over at Kotori for help but saw that she was struggling to come up with an explanation as well. She was trying her hardest to come up with something fast or Umi will be convinced that something is actually wrong with them. She came up with something that she hoped would work.

"W-well we don't have time to share the shower and everything because of school so we have to share everything with each other to make things go faster and it's a little embarrassing" Honoka said

Umi looked at her to see if she was telling the truth. When she was convinced that Honoka was telling the truth she let them off easy.

"That does make sense since it takes a while to get used to a new roommate especially if you have to share everything with each other" Umi said

"That's right, sorry if we acted suspicious" Kotori said

"It's fine, I shouldn't have made you talk about something that you weren't comfortable talking about" Umi said

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Honoka said

"Well, I'm going to the archery club see you later" Umi said

As soon as Umi left Honoka and Kotori let out a sigh of relief somehow Umi bought the story about them sharing a room. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the whole the truth. If Umi ever found out that they had sex then she would call them shameless since she tries to stay away from any type of romance.

"That was close. Nice going Honoka you were able to convince her that your story was true" Kotori said

"Tricking Umi is not easy. I'm just happy I was able to pull it off" Honoka said

Umi ended up coming back to hang out with her childhood friends since her club meeting got canceled but she overheard them talking about how they were able to convince her that the story they told her was true. She was about to go over to them and demand them to tell her the real truth but she stopped and thought about it. There was no way they would tell her just like that so she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"We're gonna tell her at some point though Honoka" Kotori said

"It's not something that we can talk about so casually" Honoka said

" _What are they talking about?"_ Umi thought

"But if we don't tell her she'll end up finding out about it" Kotori said

"But she hates anything that involves romance she'll probably shut herself down when we try to mention that we had sex" Honoka said

Umi froze when she heard what Honoka just said.

" _Sex?! They had sex?!"_ Umi thought

Umi's mind was a mess because she had just heard that her two childhood best friends just go to the next level. She decided to make an appearance and confront them about what she just heard.

Honoka and Kotori heard a stomp and turned to see that Umi was there.

"U-Umi?!" Kotori asked

"I thought you had archery" Honoka asked

"The club meeting was canceled so I decided to come back here to hang out with the two of you" Umi said

"R-really" Honoka asked

"You didn't happen to hear anything that we were talking about did you?" Kotori asked

"I did" Umi said

Honoka and Kotori were starting to panic because they knew Umi was about to burst.

"How could you two be so shameless?!" Umi asked

"It just comes naturally that's all" Kotori said

"You two are still in high school! You shouldn't be doing those kind of things!" Umi said

"Umi, just calm down" Honoka said

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Umi yelled

Honoka and Kotori remained silent.

"What really hurts that the both of you lied to me" Umi said

"We're sorry, but we can't just tell you what we did so casually because it's really hard to talk about that in front of other people" Honoka said

"She's right and you tried to force us to tell you even when we weren't comfortable with it" Kotori said

"That doesn't change the fact they you two lied to me" Umi said

"It wasn't a complete lie. We actually did feel weird sharing everything with each other but that wasn't the reason why we were acting weird. But there was no way we could tell you the real reason why we were acting weird" Kotori said

Umi couldn't take it anymore and ran away in tears. She couldn't believe that her childhood friends would lie to her. What made even worse was that they tried to hide from everyone, even her.


End file.
